Aimée Magnus
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: Helen Magnus a bien des secrets dont un est d'avoir une sœur, Aimée. Elle est agent au MI6, et va se faire passer pour morte pour sauver la Reine et sa famille. Suite à cet simulation, Helen va se faire arrêter par le MI6 pour les meurtres de Jack l'éventreur. Sa sœur cache aussi de nombreux secret et en veux fortement à Helen, mais pour quelle raison ? Une fanfic plein de mystères
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Aimée Magnus

Auteur : AimeeMagnus1850

Série : Sanctuary

Genre/Pairing : General ; Mystery ; Nikola; Helen ; James ; Aimée

Résumé : Helen Magnus a bien des secrets dont un est d'avoir une sœur, Aimée. Elle est agent au MI6, et va se faire passer pour morte pour sauver la Reine et sa famille. Suite à cet simulation, Helen va se faire arrêter par le MI6 pour les meurtres de Jack l'éventreur.

Saison : Après Saison 4.

Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, sinon il y aurait eu une 5ème saison et encore plein d'autre.

Note de l'auteur :Coucou mes darlings. Voici une Fanfic que j'avais depuis longtemps dans la tête. Helen a tellement de secrets qu'il m'est venue à la tête qu'Helen pouvait bien avoir une sœur cachée. C'est aussi l'origine de mon pseudo. J'espère que cette Fanfic va vous plaire.

**Bonne lecture**

**et**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews**

* * *

**Aimée Magnus**

**Chapitre 1:**

**Buckingam Palace : Bureau de la Reine**

La reine Elisabeth II était assise à son bureau en face d'elle son cher Premier Ministre, David Cameron et une femme d'une trentaine d'années.

"Jamais il ne s'attaquera à vous, ma Reine, ou à votre famille. Tant que l'agent Magnus sera en vie.

- Oui c'est ça le problème, tant qu'il sait que je suis en vie, il ne s'attaquera pas à vous et on ne pourra pas l'arrêter ; mais si je venais à décéder, il en profiterait pour vous attaquer, Madame.

- C'est pour cela que l'on a pensé...

- Que J'AI pensé à simuler ma mort.

- Si je comprends bien, vous voulez que l'on vous croit morte pour qu'il s'attaque à moi et que vous puissiez l'arrêter.

- C'est exactement ça, ma Reine, confirma David. Il se tourna vers l'agent. Agent Magnus, êtes-vous sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Je vous ai dit tout à l'heure que toutes les personnes qui sont sous votre protection ne le seront plus. Vous serez considérée comme morte. Vous savez...

- Je suis bien placée pour savoir tout ce que cette procédure implique, c'est moi qui l'ait inventée, le coupa Aimée.

- Aimée, êtes-vous sûre de vouloir faire ça ? demanda Elisabeth II.

- Oui ma Reine, je ferais tout pour votre bien et celui de la couronne, ma vie ou celle de ma famille n'est rien comparée à la vôtre."

**Le lendemain au Sanctuaire**

Cela faisait une semaine que l'équipe du sanctuaire avait commencé l'installation et ils avaient presque terminée, tout le monde avait à peu près pris ses repères dans le nouveau Sanctuaire et la vie au Sanctuaire reprit sont cours normal.

Après avoir terminé sont travail Will alla voir Magnus.

"Quelle installation ! Je suis lessivé et je me doute que les vacances ne sont pas pour tout de suite.

- Non en effet Will, dit Magnus désolée. Mais si vous avez fini vos dossiers, vous pouvez aller vous reposer cet après-midi, sourit Magnus.

- Oui je pen...

Il fut coupé par la voix de Henry dans le talkie-walkie.

- Doc, y'a des Men in black à la grille.

- Comment ça des "Men in Black" ? demanda Helen.

-Attendez, je leur demande de me montrer leurs cartes. Magnus vous avez fait quelque que chose aux services secrets ?

- Non pas dans mes souvenirs, faîtes-les entrer."

Magnus quitta son bureau suivi de Will. Ils descendirent les accueillir. Henry avait raison de vrais Men in Black, il y en avait un noir et un blanc.

"Bonj...

- Docteur Helen Magnus ? la coupa l'homme blanc.

- Oui c'est bien moi. Il y a un problème ? demanda Magnus.

-Docteur Helen Magnus, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Pour les meurtres et la complicité des meurtres de Mary Ann Nichols le 31 août 1888 ; Annie Chapman le 8 septembre 1888, Elizabeth Stride le 30 septembre 1888, Catherine Eddowes le 30 septembre 1888 et le meurtre de Mary Jane Kelly le 9 novembre 1888. L'homme noir dit cela tout en lui mettant les menottes. Magnus ne se défendit même pas, elle était sous le choc.

- Quoi mais c'est une blague, comment aurait-elle pu tuer ces femmes ? Elle était loin d'être née en 1888 ! Et même vous n'avez pas le droit de l'arrêter, les faits sont bien trop vieux" intervient Will.

Nikola vit la scène du laboratoire, il descendit en courant.

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Henry en voyant Nikola partir.

-Suivez moi ! cria Nikola."

Arrivé dans l'allée, il demanda aux agents ce qu'ils avaient contre Helen.

"Le Docteur Magnus est accusé de meurtre et de complicité de meurtre, répondit le blanc.

- Ils l'accusent des meurtres de Jack l'éventreur, s'énerva Will, c'est n'importe quoi !

- Quoi ? Mais Helen n'a pas tué ces femmes et vous le savez très bien. C'est un complot contre elle et en s'attaquant à Helen vous voulez vous attaquer aux Sanctuaires. Je suis sûr que vous êtes des hommes d'Addison.

- Nous travaillons au service de sa majesté la Reine Elisabeth II."

Henry, Will et Nikola virent les agents conduire leur Helen à la surface.

"C'est quoi cette histoire ? cria Will.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

- Magnus s'est fait embarquer par les services secrets anglais et vous savez quelque chose alors vous allez nous le dire et maintenant !

- Docteur Zimmerman plus vous vous énervez et moins on la sortira d'affaire. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'elle n'a pas tué ces filles et que les seules personnes qui peuvent le prouver l'un à disparu et l'autre ne veut plus me voir.

- La première c'est Druitt mais la deuxième qui est-ce ? s'interrogea Henry

- Je suppose qu'Helen ne vous a jamais parlée de sa sœur, Aimée ?

- Magnus a une sœur ? dirent à l'unisson Will et Henry.

-Oui et c'est la seule qui peut la sortir de là."

Nikola pénétra dans le Sanctuaire et se dirigea vers son bureau, prit son téléphone et composa un numéro. Après quelques sonneries, un homme décrocha.

"Watson, j'écoute ?

- Bonjour c'est Nikola.

- Oh Nikola, comment vas-tu ? T'as t'ont appris la nouvelle ? dit Watson avec une voix pleine d'émotion.

- Euh non quoi ? Aimée ne veut toujours pas me voir, tu lui as dit que je m'excusais pour son labo et... son million de dollars.

- Là où elle est, elle ne risque plus de t'en vouloir, Nikola. Aimée est décédée, il y a quelques jours."

Nikola resta sans voix. La seule personne qui pouvait sauver Helen était morte. Mais Aimée était bien plus que la sœur d'Helen, celle qui pouvait la sauver. Elle était sa confidente, à une certaine époque ils étaient même amants. Il avait souffert de sa dispute avec elle il y a de cela 4 ans, lors de cette dispute, il avait la Cabale derrière lui. Il se trouvait seul face à eux, ce qui l'amena à reprendre contact avec Helen.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il eut vraiment peur, ses deux piliers, celles sur qui il pouvait toujours compter s'il avait des ennuis, l'une était morte l'autre était en bonne voie pour être condamnée à perpétuité ou mourir mystérieusement. Il était seul pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce furent les "allô" désespérés de Watson qui le ramena à la réalité.

"James, comment ça s'est passé ?

- James ? Le James Watson ? Oh mon dieu c'est de la folie. D'une Magnus se fait embarquer par les services secrets, de deux on lui découvre l'existence d'une sœur dont elle n'a jamais parlé et de trois on est en train de parler à James Watson, le même qui est mort devant nous, alors soit Magnus est en train de nous faire passer un test et tout ça n'est que supercherie ! Soit j'en sais rien ! Expliquez-nous, au lieu de tout nous cacher !

- William, bonjour à vous, dit James d'une voie posée.

- James si Aimée est... morte. Cela veut vouloir dire que...

- Nous sommes sans aucune protection. Nous sommes seuls et à la moindre erreur ils vont nous le rappeler.

-James, si j'ai appelé Aimée aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'Helen à des ennuis avec les services secrets.

-Comment ça ? De quoi l'accusent-ils ?

-Ils l'accusent des crimes de Johnny.

-Quoi ? Bon d'accord, ils vont la ramener à Londres. Montez dans le premier avion, je vais voir quelques-uns de mes contacts.

-D'accord à toute à l'heure.

Nikola raccrocha.

-Bon, vous avez entendu allez faire vos valises. On part dans deux heures.

- Et on y va avec quel avion ?

- Avec celui d'Helen, pourquoi ?"

Nikola se leva et alla préparer ses affaires. Une fois dans sa chambre il laissa tomber son masque, il pleura en silence. Aimée les avait quitté et il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Une des femmes qu'il admirait le plus, une par sa beauté et son intelligence mais aussi par le fait qu'elle soit comme lui.

Il allait tout faire pour sauver Helen, il ne survivrait pas de les perdre toute les deux en même temps. Il alla dans la salle de bain et se rinça le visage. Il boucla ses valises et descendit dans l'entrée.

Will, Henry et Kate l'attendait déjà. Ils partirent en silence, tous un peu sous le choc.

**Londres, 666 st Patrick avenue**

James raccrocha le téléphone, abasourdi. Il regarda la femme qui était assise sur son bureau.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas prévenue ? Je sais très bien que tu as mis John en lieu sûr. Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait de même pour Helen ? Aimée c'est quand même ta sœur !

- Elle ne sait pas que je suis vivante, j'allais pas l'appeler en lui disant "Hey ! Salut Helen ! C'est Aimée, tu sais ta sœur ? Oui celle qui est morte dans tes bras en 1888. Je t'appelle pour te dire que t'as des agents du MI6 qui vont venir t'arrêter, du coup tu devrais aller te cacher. Non, non ce n'est pas une blague", dit-elle en faisant des mimiques.

- Aimée, on est sérieux là ! Helen s'est faite embarquée ! Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.

- Je ne peux rien faire, James. Je suis morte, tu l'as oublié ? Vous les vivants, vous pouvez pas laisser les morts reposer en paix ! J'ai une mission à mener."

Sur ce, elle se leva et quitta le bureau.


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou mes darlings,

voici mon chapitre 2.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise

**Bonne lecture **

**et **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Londres, 1873**

Nikola venait d'arriver en Angleterre, il ne faisait qu'un passage éclaire dans la grande ville. Le lendemain matin, il partait pour la célèbre université d'Oxford. Il regarda la carte, son hôtel se situait à l'autre bout de la ville. C'était l'heure de pointe, impossible de trouver un fiacre de libre. La seule solution de parvenir à son hôtel était de prendre le métro. Mission périlleuse pour un étranger venant d'arriver dans la capitale. Il descendit les escaliers et passa la barrière sans prendre billet. Il sentit une poigne le prendre par l'arrière.

"Alors comme ça, on essaye de passer sans payer ? dit le policier.

-Désolé monsieur, répondit Nikola, je viens d'arriver à Londres et je ne savais pas où prendre mon ticket.

-Vous êtes pas d'ici vous !

-Non je suis serbe.

- D'accord, alors vous allez me donner vos papier et allez payer votre ticket !

Nikola fouilla dans ses poches mais impossible de trouver son porte feuille, il lui avait été dérobé avec ses papiers à l'intérieur.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Nikola, on m'a prit mon porte feuille avec mes papiers.

-Bien sûr, allez au poste.

-Attendez monsieur l'agent, intervint une femme, il est avec moi. Ça va, Patrick ? Je suis désolé, je m'occupe de lui, il a quelques problèmes. Vraiment désolé pour les désagréments qu'il a causé.

-Oui, vous devriez faire plus attention !"

L'agent parti. La jeune femme était métisse, elle avait de magnifique yeux vert qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec sa robe émeraude. Sa bouche était hypnotisante, il y trônait un sourire indéchiffrable.

"Merci, bégaya Nikola qui avait perdu toute son assurance devant cette déesse.

-De rien, ce sont les petits là bas dans le coin qui vous avaient dérobé vos papiers, dit-elle en montrant du menton des gamins des rues. Tenez, je les ais récupéré.

-Merci beaucoup, comment vais-je pouvoir vous rendre la pareil ? Vous me devez tellement.

-Ce n'est rien. Votre simple satisfaction me va, sourit-elle. Au revoir et bon séjour à Londres.

-Puis-je me permettre de savoir le prénom de la personne qui m'ait venu en aide ?

-Je m'appelle Aimée"

La jeune créature s'engagea dans le couloir menant au métro. Elle faisait tâche avec sa belle robe verte dans cette masse de couleur sombre et de vêtements d'ouvriers. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme de la bourgeoisie faisait dans un endroit pareil ? Et comment avait-elle fait pour récupérer son porte feuille ? Quand Nikola fut sortie de ses réflexions, Aimée avait déjà disparut.

**Londres de nos jours**

L'équipe avait été silencieuse pendant tout le voyage. Kate avait vaguement essayé de parler aux autres, pour savoir ce qui se passait mais tout le monde se taisait. En descendant de l'avion, Nikola alluma son portable. Un nouveau message, le prénom de James était afficher.

"Personne ne peut venir nous chercher à l'aéroport, on doit prendre un taxi pour aller à Londres."

Les autres ne réagir presque pas. Chacun prit ses bagages et ils allèrent chercher un taxi.

Trois quarts d'heure après ils étaient devant la maison d'Aimée.

"Wahou ! C'est grand ! s'exclama Kate.

- C'est encore mieux de l'intérieur, dit une voix derrière eux."

James leur apparut, il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu. Il avait retrouvé sa jeunesse et n'avait apparemment plus son exosquelette. Tous restèrent sans voix sauf Nikola qui savait depuis le premier jour que James avait survécu.

"Tu nous avais oublié ?

James ne fut pas attention à Nikola.

-Surprenant ? dit-il aux autres. Oui, je sais. Moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc les premières minutes, sourit James.

- C'est... commença Will

-Impossible ? Non sinon je ne serai pas là à vous parler.

- Dément ! dit Henry. Comment ça se fait que vous soyez en vie ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Si on entrait ?"

Tous le suivirent, ils entrèrent dans un petit hall y déposèrent leurs bagages comme James leur avait dit et montèrent les escaliers pour se retrouver dans un grand salon, éclairé par de grandes baies vitrées. James les invita à s'asseoir.

"Excusez-moi, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-il à Kate.

- Kate Freelander. Excusez moi mais je comprends plus rien de se qui se passe. Ce matin on vient me chercher me disant qu'il faut que je fasse mes valises parce qu'on part à Londres une heure plus tard. Après j'apprends que le Doc s'est fait arrêté et qu'elle a une sœur qui est morte et que vous; vous êtes mort devant eux mais que maintenant vous ne l'êtes plus, vus que vous êtes devant nous. Alors si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer se qui se passe ça serait cool !

- Des hommes du MI6 sont venus arrêter Helen se matin, ils l'ont accusé des crimes de Johnny. Du coup j'ai voulu appeler Aimée qui à des relations hauts placées. En l'appellent j'ai appris qu'elle était décédé...

-Et que Watson était en vie ! coupa Will

- J'ai conseillé à Nikola de venir pour essayer de faire sortir Helen.

- Maintenant qu'on a expliqué à Kate. Vous pouvez expliquer votre résurrection ? s'impatienta Henry.

- Aimée avait quelque chose à prendre dans la cité de Balasalaam. Elle était dans une autre section, plus lointaine et qui est inaccessible. Elle a entendu les chutes de pierre, elle s'est demandé ce que s'était. Quand elle est remonté, elle a trouvé mon corps.

-Les sanguine vampiris avait inventé un sérum pour les humains qui leur était fidèles et qu'ils avaient "transformé", continua Nikola. Ce sérum permettais de faire revivre la personne, en réactivant le sang originel qui coulait dans ses veines.

- Elle en avait justement sur elle et m'a réanimé.

- Comment Aimée a put avoir connaissance de ce sérum ? demanda Will

-Comment elle a put vivre aussi longtemps ? Elle s'est elle aussi injectée le sang originel ? demanda à son tour Kate

- C'est compliqué, dit James gêné. Je vous montre vos chambres ?"

**MI6, salle d'interrogatoire**

Helen était assis devant une table en fer. Un homme entra dans la pièce.

"J'espère que vous êtes plus coopérative que le suspect que j'ai à côté. Alors Dr Magnus, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Je n'ai pas tué ces filles, se défendit Helen.

- Pas toutes mais nous savons que vous avez aidé Mr John Druitt et son frère Mr Andrew Druitt à les tué.

- Non je ne les ai jamais aidé ! cria-t-elle.

Il ouvrit son dossier.

- Votre ADN à été retrouvé sur toutes les victimes.

- C'est normale, vu que je les ai examiné ! Et comment avez-vous put trouver mon ADN à l'époque nous ne pouvions pas trouver de l'ADN et maintenant les pièces sont trop vieille pour avoir un résultat fiable.

- Noubliez pas que nous sommes le MI6, nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui.

Il posa les photos des corps des prostitués sur la table.

- Ça ne vous fait rien de voir votre oeuvre. Vous vous rendez compte que votre petit ami et son frère mutilaient des prostitués devant vous.

- Je n'ai rien fait de cela !

- Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui"

L'homme sortit de la salle, laissant Helen en sanglot. Il entra dans la salle attenante qui se trouvait derrière la vitre teintée. Une femme y était.

" Elle craquera, dit-il sûr de lui.

- Ne sous-estimé pas Helen, dit la femme à côté de lui.

- Magnus, je peux savoir pourquoi vous mettez votre sœur dans cette situation ?

- Harry, voici un de mes pouvoirs de agent spéciale du MI6, emprisonner des personnes dans nos murs pour mon plaisir personnel. Je peux aussi vous faire virer. Vous savez être A.S c'est être le patron sans toutes les charges administratives.

- Aimée je vous connais depuis longtemps, je peux même dire que l'on se connaît bien. Je sais que vous êtes une des femmes la plus gentils au monde, bien sur à part quand on vous énerve. Mais sinon vous êtes presque un ange.

- Tout le monde croit me connaitre mais en fait personne ne me connaît, même pas moi. Helen a contribué à la perte d'une des choses qui comptait le plus pour moi et je compte bien me venger."


	3. Chapitre 3

Coucou mes darlings

voici le chapitre 3

**BONNE LECTURE**

**ET**

**N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES REVIEWS**

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

Kate déposa sa valise à l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle avait eu une des plus grandes chambres de la maison. Elle était assez moderne comparé au style victorien de toute la maison. Elle était peinte en blanc et en beige. Les draps était de la même couleur que les murs sauf que les têts d'oreillers était rose poudrée. Des miroirs étaient disposés un peu partout et sur la commode il y a avait plein de photos. Certaines étaient en noir et blanc d'autres en couleurs. Presque sur toutes les photos, il y avait la même femme. Assez grande, métisse, les yeux verts.

"Elle était magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? demanda James qui vennait d'entrer.

- C'est Aimée ?

- Oui.

- Mais je ne comprend pas. Elle est métisse et le doc est loin de l'être.

- Aimée est la sœur adoptive d'Helen. Un soir en revenant de l'église, Grégory l'a trouvé sur le seuil de leur maison . Il venait d'annoncer la naissance d'Helen au pasteur pour la faire baptiser. Lui et Patricia ont décidé de garder Aimée et de l'élever comme leur propre fille.

- Pourquoi le Doc ne nous a jamais parlé d'Aimée ?

- C'est un sujet douloureux pour Helen. Elle n'aime pas se rappeler le passé et surtout la période où est morte Aimée... Il s'arrêta un petit instant puis reprit. Je venais voir si votre chambre vous plaisait et si tout allait bien.

- Ma chambre est parfaite et tout va bien, à part que le doc est toujours aux mains de ces tarés.

- Ils ne sont pas tarés. C'est juste qu'ils pensent protéger la couronne et leur pays. Nous nous voyons pour le dîner. A toute à l'heure."

James sortit de la chambre et alla dans son bureau. Il s'inquiétait pour Helen et Aimée. Helen était toujours en détention et même après tous les coup de fils qu'il avait passé, toutes les mains qu'il avait serré. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'Helen. C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais été arrêté. Soit les personnes qu'il avait eu lui avait mentit, soi Aimée s'était débrouillée pour que personne soit au courant.

Il s'inquiétait aussi pour Aimée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas prévenue sa sœur de la venue des agents. Aimée avait changé, la Aimée qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais laissé un innocent en prison. Aimée n'avait dieu que pour la vérité. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

"Oui ?

- Aimée, il faut qu'on parle.

-D'accord... euh... Je t'aurais bien invité à venir chez moi mais vu que tu as invité si gracieusement l'équipe du Sanctuaire. Il m'est impossible de venir chez moi !

- Tu étais là quand je leur ai dit de venir ici, non ?

- Tu as dit de venir à Londres ! Pas chez nous !

- Je n'allais quand pas les faire dormir à l'hôtel !

- Bah si pourquoi pas ? Maintenant je suis à la rue !

- N'exagères pas ! Tu ne seras jamais à la rue !

- Je te signale que je suis morte ! Je peux pas débarquer chez n'importe quel de mes amis !

- Aimée, Comment va Helen ?

- Ah Helen ! J'allais presque l'oublier celle-là ! Mais bon c'est assez difficile de l'oublier; vu que tu es toujours "Je me rappelle avec Helen..." ou "Ma vie d'avant me manque !" Ce qui veut dire par là "Helen me manque". Helen par-ci Helen par-là. Dans chacune de nos conversations elle est là ! James je n'en peut plus d'elle ! Je serais prête à me faire un lavage de cerveaux pour l'oublier pour de bon !

- Aimée... C'est ta sœur ! Que s'est-il passé pour que ça en arrive à ce point là ?

- Si tu savais James... Bip... Bip... Bip..."

Aimée avait raccroché.

**QG du MI6, Bureau de l'Agent Magnus**

Aimée était en larme, elle regardait une vieille photo en noir et blanc. Elle y était présente, il y avait une petite fille sur ses genoux et un homme se tenait debout derrière elle. La photo était abîmé par les temps et les pliages, il avait même des traces de sang. Aimée caressait le visage de l'enfant.

"Agathe, murmura-t-elle entre deux haut le cœur. Ma chérie..."

**Flash back**

**15 Novembre 1888- Londres**

Aimée était habillé d'une de ses plus belles robes, pour cette sortie au théâtre à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de son mari, Peter. Elle s'était apprêtée de sa robe de soirée rouge, des rubis étaient incrusté à la robe. Elle avait mis une magnifique parure d'or. Et elle s'était coiffé très simplement d'un chignon. Elle descendit l'escalier, en bas l'attendait Peter, Helen, James, Nigel et Nikola. Dans le coin se trouvait sa fille Agathe alors âgée de 14 ans et sa gouvernante Adeline.

"John s'excuse, il aurait adoré être des notre, dit Helen, mais il a été retenue.

- Dommage pour lui, répondit Peter d'un ton très bourgeois. Voilà ce que c'est de donner son temps aux autres ! Quel idée d'être avocat ! rigola-t-il.

- Adeline vous fermerez bien la porte derrière nous ! ordonna Aimée.

- Bien madame, acquiesça Adeline.

-Et Agathe, vous obéirez à Adeline et ne vous couchez pas trop tard !

- Bien mère mais vous savez très bien que je suis toujours un ange et que je ne conteste aucun ordre, sourit-elle.

Aimée lui renvoya son sourire.

- Bonne soirée et faîtes de beaux rêves."

Aimée embrassa sur le front sa fille et ils sortirent tous. Adeline referma bien la porte derrière ses employeurs.

Après la pièce, ils rentrèrent tous vers minuit.

"Quel magnifique pièce ! Les acteurs étaient captivant ! dit Aimée en entrant.

-Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau, remercia Peter.

- C'est surtout Helen que vous devez remercier mon cher, dit James.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai ! "dit Aimée en entrant dans le petit salon.

Un de ses dossiers était éparpillé par terre. Un petit papier avec une heure et une adresse était mis à l'écart. Aimée le ramassa. Elle ramena sa main à sa bouche et commença à pleurer.

"Non, c'est pas vrai !"

Elle laissa tomber le bout de papier et partie en courant, elle remonta dans le fiacre que n'était pas encore partie lui demanda d'aller au plus vite à l'adresse indiquée.

De l'autre côté du papier, il y avait un petit mot d'écrit, c'était l'écriture d'Agathe. Il y avait marqué "Moi aussi je veux être une espionne, mère. Même si vous ne le voulez pas. Je vais aller arrêter Jack l'éventreur et vous allez être fière de moi."

**Fin du Flash back**

Aimée se redressa et alla vers un tableau qui était accroché au mur derrière son bureau. Elle le décrocha, le tableau cochait un coffre fort. Elle composa le code sur l'écran tactile. La porte s'ouvrit, à l'intérieur renfermait un dossier et à côté il y avait une robe, une robe tachée de sang.

**Flash back**

**Quelques jours avant le 15 novembre 1888- Maison de Aimée**

Aimée était assise sur la table du jardin d'hiver. Elle travaillait sur un dossier, son visage était de marbre perdue dans ses pensées. Seuls ses yeux pouvaient laisser voir sa tristesse. Dans le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait, il y avait la photo d'Helen. Aimée se retourna, elle avait entendu quelqu'un entrer dans la serre. Helen n'était pas très loin d'elle. Aimée referma le dossier pour cacher la photo, mais c'était trop tard Helen avait vu son portrait.

" Helen, dit-elle surprise, que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

- Je viens récupérer ma robe, tu sais la bleue.

- Oui la bleue, je vais te la chercher. Encore merci de me l'avoir prêtée."

Aimée quitta la serre, dès qu'elle fut partis, Helen en profita pour jeter un oeil au dossier. Il y avait sa photo, celle de John et un dessin de Andrew.

"Comment Aimée a-t-elle put avoir le portrait de Andrew ? Oh mon dieu, elle sait tout, pensa -t-elle en lisant le compte rendu de Aimée. Il faut que je prévienne Andrew."

Elle referma le dossier en entendant Aimée arrivé.

"Je t'adore, ma sœur, dit Aimée en entrant la robe dans les bras. Comment vais-je pouvoir te remercier ?

- Ce n'est rien, tu as tellement fais pour moi, sourit Helen gênée de savoir que sa sœur savait pour l'éventreur.

- Cela nous a fait beaucoup de bien de sortir voir nos amis à moi et à Peter. Nous sommes tellement dépassé par notre travail, surtout en ce moment avec... avec les événements. Le premier ministre a mis ses meilleurs éléments sur l'affaire de l'éventreur. Je n'en fait malheureusement pas partie, sans doute du fait que je sois une femme. Mais tu me connais, j'ai fais ma petite enquête de mon côté.

- Et tu as trouvé de nouvelle piste ? demanda Helen.

- Non rien pour le moment, mentit Aimée.

- Je vais y aller.

- Déjà, tu ne désires pas prendre le thé ?

- Non, j'ai plein d'affaire à régler aujourd'hui.

- Alors bonne journée et que dieu soit avec toi."

**Fin du flash back**

Aimée était adossé contre le mur de son bureau, en larme. Elle entendit des clés entrer dans la serrure de son bureau. Elle referma le coffre et replaça le tableau à une vitesse surhumaine. Traversa la pièce, en un clignement de paupière. Un homme entra dans la pièce. Elle lui surgit dessus. C'était Harry, il fut surpris de la voir. Elle s'était transformé en...

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou mes darlings, voici le chapitre 4.  
**

**Dans ce chapitre il y a une grande révélation. Qu'est donc Aimée ? En quoi s'est donc t-elle transformée ?**

**Toute les réponses dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Aimée surgit sur l'homme. C'était Harry, il fut surpris, il n'avait eu que rarement l'occasion de la voir transformée. Ses yeux étaient gorgés de sang, ses ongles étaient longs, pointues et coupant et surtout noirs de sang. Ses canines étaient sorties prête à le mordre en plein dans la carotide. Aimée montrait sa vraie nature, c'était un vampire.

"Harry ! dit-elle en se redressant et en redevenant humaine. J'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui à part moi viendrait dans votre bureau ? demanda Harry en se relevant.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Encore désolé pour...

- Non, c'est rien. Tend que vous ne faîtes pas de moi votre petit déjeuner, tout va bien.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Vous êtes tout pâle.

- C'est juste que je ne vous vois pas souvent transformée. Ca fait un peu bizarre. Un petit silence s'installa puis il reprit. J'ai eu notre indic, notre ennemis de la couronne n'est pas sortie de chez lui depuis qu'on a annoncé votre mort.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, il se prépare à attaquer.

- Vous aviez obtenue des croquis de l'arme qu'il veut fabriquer et utiliser pour son attentat à la couronne. Puis-je les avoirs pour jeter un oeuil ?

- Bien sûr, ils sont... et merde, ils sont chez moi !

- Chez vous ? C'est pas vrai ! Bon je vais aller les chercher. Où sont-ils chez vous ?

- Non je préfère y aller.

- Mais si quelqu'un vous voie...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis une pro, lui sourit-elle.

- Aimée, vous..."

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Aimée était partie. Il referma la porte du bureau à clé puis partie voir Helen dans sa cellule.

**Cellule MI6**

Helen était assise sur son lit. Harry entra dans la cellule avec le dîner d'Helen. Il le déposa à côté d'Helen qui le repoussa. Il prit une chaise et s'asseya devant elle.

"Il faut manger, ça fait cinq jours que vous n'avez rien mangé et rien but.

- Plutôt mourir que de manger votre nourriture bourrer de drogue !

- Il n'y a rien dedans. Je le jure sur la tête de mes enfants.

- Je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas d'enfants.

- En effet, confirma-t-il. Aimée avait raison, chuchota-t-il, elle est intelligente.

- Comment ? demanda Helen.

- Rien. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, pourquoi ne pas tout dire ?

- D'accord, je vais tout vous dire. John Druitt était mon fiancé et il était aussi le véritable Jack l'éventreur mais je ne l'ai jamais aidé à tuer ses filles ou à les mutiler ! Je ne connaissais pas son frère, il ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

- Le début était bien mais la suite n'était que des mensonges. Je vais vous raconter, la vérité, celle qui vous poussé à dénoncer votre soeur à Andrew qui à décidé de la tuer et par la même occasion de tuer sa fille ! Vous avez rencontré John à l'université, vous êtes tombé amoureux et puis vous vous êtes fiancés. John vous a présenté son frère Andrew qui avait été blessé à la jambe pendant les guerres coloniales. Ca l'a traumatisé au point qu'il en devienne fou. Il a développé une haine contre les prostitués, sûrement que quelques unes on contribué à sa blessure mais cela nous importe peu. Alors vous le rencontrez, le temps passe et la folie d'Andrew s'accentue. Il s'est passé quelque chose à Oxford en 1886 mais Aimée s'est tut sur l'événement dans son rapport. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous ne pourrez pas comprendre.

- Je sais tout de votre activité Docteur Magnus. Je connais l'existence des phénomènes. Je travaile même avec certain. Je les ai étudié et j'ai appris à les connaître. Alors que s'est-il passé en 86 ?

- On s'est injecté un sang spécial. C'est pour ça que je ne vieilli plus et que John à la possibilité de se téléporter.

- Ah intéressant, souffla Harry. Grâce au pouvoir de John, Andrew pouvait aller où il voulait, quand il voulait et surtout il pouvait partir en une seconde.

- Une entité s'est accrochée à John lors d'une de ses téléportations, ce qui lui a donné une soif de sang, cette envie de tuer.

- Alors John et Andrew étaient tous les deux fous. Ils ont commencé a tuer puis, un jour vous les avez accompagné et vous les avez aidé à tuer."

Le téléphone portable de Harry se mit à sonner. Il décrocha.

"Agent Formen, j'écoute ?

- Allô Harry, c'est Aimée. Vous savez quand je vous ai dit tout à l'heure que j'étais une pro et qu'il n'y avait pas le quoi de s'inquiéter...

**Quelques minutes plus tôt**

Aimée entra chez elle par la porte menant aux cuisines. A cette heure-ci Mona, la cuisinière et femme de ménage, s'occupait de ranger le rez-de-chaussé. Aimée pouvait donc aller sans s'inquiéter de Mona à l'étage. Par contre impossible de savoir où était ses "invités". Elle traversa grâce à sa vitesse vampirique le salon à la vitesse de la lumière. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait personne. Ce n'est pas vraiment les humains qui faisaient partie de l'équipe du sanctuaire qui pouvait la détecter mais c'est Nikola. Il était en vampire et il connaissait son odeur.

Elle traversa sans problème le couloir menant à la bibliothèque, là où elle avait caché les plans. Elle arriva devant la porte mais celle-ci était fermé.

"Oh non, c'est pas vrai James a dû fermer la porte à clé pour ne pas qu'on l'on fouine dans mes dossiers et mes archives"pensa Aimée.

Et bien sûr Aimée n'avait pas pensé utile de prendre son trousseau de clé avec elle. Elle asseya de forcer la porte mais elle avait été conçu pour résister à tout; même à la force d'un vampire. Elle était tellement occupé à essayer d'ouvrir la porte qu'il n'entendit pas James et l'équipes arriver.

"Aimée, souffla Nikola.

-Aimée, je crois que tu as grillé ta couverture" dit James le plus serein du monde.

Aimée se mordit la lèvre, elle se retourna vers eux.

" Coucou tout le monde, dit-elle en faisait coucou de la main.

-Suis-je le seule à ne plus rien comprendre ? demanda Henry.

- Vous êtes un lycan, vous ? demanda Aimée en regardant Henry. Je me trompe ?

- C'est exact, confirma Henry. Il y a un problème ?

- Non j'adore les lycans ! C'est si crédule ses bêtes là et si pratique en temps de guerre ! On a juste à leur promettre que l'on sauvera leur meute et ils font ce qu'on veut ! rigola-t-elle. C'est trop mignon. Elle se racla la gorge et elle reprit. J'ai un petit coup de fil à passer." Elle composa le numéro.

"-Agent Formen, j'écoute ?

-Allô Harry, c'est Aimée. Vous savez quand je vous ai dit tout à l'heure que j'étais une pro et qu'il n'y avait pas le quoi de s'inquiéter. bah... en fait... euh... comment dire... vous aviez raison de vous inquiéter. Je me suis fais coincée. Je vais mettre en peut plus de temps que prévus.

- C'est bon je viens chez vous.

-Merci, à toute de suite."

**Quelques minutes plus tard**

Ils étaient tous dans le salon. Aimée était au milieu de tout le monde sur un fauteuil, Henry, Kate et Will étaient assis à sa gauche sur un des grands canapé. Ils étaient tous en interrogation devant Aimée. Sur le canapé qui faisait face au précédent étaient installé James qui était tout à fait serein comme à son habitude et Nikola qui lui ne décolérait pas.

"Je sent que vous avez plein de questions à poser, s'adressa-t-elle au trois plus jeunes. Allez-y qu'on en finisse.

- C'est bizarre, votre façon de parler est encore plus ancienne que celle de Magnus ou de Watson.

Aimée éclata de rire.

- C'est normale que ma façon de parler soit différente. Je suis née un peu plus vieille que les autres.

- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez encore jeune ? demanda Henry.

- Pour une raison très simple. "

Aimée se transforma en vampire. Henry, Kate et Will se reculèrent de surprise.

"C'est bon j'ai déjeuné ! Je vais pas vous manger ! Encore que… Je vous explique. Je suis née en l'an 210. Mon père était un des rois des Sanguine Vampiris. Mais je ne suis pas n'importe quelle vampire ! Je suis une médiatrice, ainsi que deux de mes soeurs et un de mes frères. Nous étions en temps de guerre contre les humains. Mon père nous a créé pour essayer de leur redonner notre confiance.

- Vous êtes en Sanguine Vampiris et Tesla ne vous saute pas dessus pour bâtir un empire ? Demanda Will.

- Nikola a déjà essayé, sans succès. Je n'ai pas pour but de reconstruire ma civilisation. Si j'avais voulu le faire Dr Zimmerman, je l'aurai fait avant. Quand les humains étaient moins avancé ou en temps d'affaiblissement, de guerre.

- Mais si vous êtes une vampire qui est née il y a 1800 ans. Comment ça se fait que Grégory vous ait trouvé bébé ? s'interrogea Kate.

- La guerre a affaiblie bien de nos compagnons. Mon père a ordonné à presque tous mes congénères de se mettre en stase pour éviter trop de perte. A la fin de la guerre, il ne restait qu'une poignée d'homme à mon père. Il nous envoya moi, une de mes soeurs et mon frère en Terre Creuse. Les autres se bâtèrent jusqu'à la fin. Au début du 19ème siècle, je décida de quitter la Terre Creuse pour venir habité à la surface. La Cabale a pris connaissance de mon existence. Ils m'ont traqué, un vampire dans leur collection valait beaucoup plus que trois ptérodactyles. Je ne voulais pas quitter la surface, j'avais un métier et je vivait dans la richesse. Un jour, ils tuèrent un de mes amis qui avait décidé de me protéger. Je pris la décision de faire un rite très dangereux. J'ai pris la décision de me rajeunir, ce qui voulait dire que je deviendrais amnésique. Pendant mes années d'amnésie plus je vieillissais et plus j'avais à faire avec des phénomènes puissants, en leur compagnie encore plus de souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire. A la fin; quand j'ai sentit que j'allais mourir, ma mémoire m'ait revenue d'un coup.

- C'est trop génial ! dit Henry.

- Je sais, répondit Aimée. J'ai été très contente de répondre à vos questions mais j'ai du travail qui m'entant. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. Harry mets du temps, c'est bizarre, murmura-t-elle."

**Cellule MI6- après le coup de fil d'Aimée**

Harry raccrocha, il se leva et tourna le dos à Helen. Elle en profita pour lui prendre son arme et l'assommer.

"Pour un agent du MI6, il est pas très réactif !" déclara Helen en sortant de sa cellule.


	5. Chapitre 5

Coucou mes darlings !

Je voie que j'ai des lecteurs mais aucun ne laissent de review :(

Juste un petit avec "supeeeeeeer la suuuiiiiittteee !" (Bon le doublage (même dix-blage ^^) des lettres n'est pas obligé.

Ça me ferait plaisir que je sache que mes lecteurs sont vivants et que se sont pas des fantômes.

Bonne Lecture

et

Vous savez ce que vous devez faire !

Une petite review ? (je fais les yeux du chat potté)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Helen sortit de sa cellule, en faisant attention en ouvrant la porte. Dans le couloir, il n'y avait personne. Il était sombre, un néon clignotait, n'arrivant pas à s'allumer et il y avait une terrible odeur de renfermé et de moisissure, comme dans les vieux bâtiments désaffectés.

Les lieux lui semblait bizarre pour le QG du MI6, les cellules étaient ouvertes, certaines vitres teintées était cassées ou fêlées. Les murs s'effritaient et des morceaux de plâtres étaient tombés au sol. Plus elle avançait dans le couloir, plus elle se demandait où elle était. Elle atteint un escalier, un écriteau « exit » était écrit sur le mur avec une flèche montrant l'escalier. Elle décida de monter, elle restait sur ses gardes mais elle se doutait qu'elle ne risquait pas de rencontrer quelqu'un dans cet endroit. Elle arriva dans un couloir en aussi mauvais état que celui de toute à l'heure, sauf que celui-ci était plus classe, avec un léger style victorien les cellules étaient remplacées par de petits bureaux sans fenêtres. Sans doute les bureaux des personnes les plus basse dans la hiérarchie de cet ancienne entreprise. Les bureaux se trouvant au fond du couloir ne comprenait aucune fenêtre mais plus elle avançait et plus les bureaux avait des fenêtres. Elles étaient toutes avec des barreaux et opaques pour que l'on ne voit pas à l'extérieur. Elle arriva enfin à une grande porte, qu'elle poussa. Elle arriva dans un grand hall au style victorien. Il était superbe et extraordinairement bien conservé par rapport au salle qu'elle avait vu avant. Derrière ce qui ressemblait à l'accueil, une pancarte était collée. « Bâtiment inauguré en 1805 par le roi George III. « Protégeons notre souverain, notre terre, nos enfants contre le mal de l'ombre » » en plus petit en dessous était écrit SIS. Le SIS plus connue sous le nom de MI6. Helen se trouvait bien dans les bâtiments des services secrets anglais mais dans les anciens bâtiments. Elle n'avait pas été arrêtée officiellement, c'est pour ça que son équipe n'était toujours pas venu.

« Qui se serait assez fou pour m'arrêter pour de faux ? » se demanda Helen à voix haute.

La grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment, Helen sursauta puis se retourna pour voir qui était entré.

« Oh mon dieu, souffla Helen surprise de voir…

**Chez Aimée, quelques temps plus tôt**

Aimée était dans la bibliothèque et observait les plans de l'arme qui allait servir pour l'attentat à la reine. Nikola entra dans la pièce, une bouteille de Châteaux Margaux à la main. Il fit demis-tour quand il vu Aimée.

« Nikola, appela Aimée. Tu ne vas pas me fuir éternellement. »

Il fit comme il ne l'avait pas entendu et partie. Aimée se plaça devant lui en une fraction de seconde de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas sortir.

« Je n'ai aucunement envie de te parler, déclara Nikola.

-Et moi je ne rêve que de te parler, répondit Aimée.

-Laisse moi passer, Aimée.

-Non, souffla Aimée. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Quatre ans et cinq mois sans te voir, c'était une vrai torture.

-Moi, c'est tout le contraire, ne plus te voir a été un soulagement.

-Ne dit pas tout le contraire de ce tu penses.

-Tu ne sais pas à quoi je pense.

-Ma mort ta attristé, sinon pourquoi serais-tu venue à Londres ?

-Pour Helen. Je ne suis même pas allé à ton enterrement, demande à James, si tu ne me crois pas.

-Si tu savais, ce qu'Helen est vraiment, tu ne l'aimerais pas autant.

-Je m'en fiche complètement de ce qu'a fait Helen, dans le passé. Tu ne te rappelles pas, un jour tu m'as dit que le passé appartenait au passé et que les souvenirs pouvaient s´effacer ou du moins être enterrés sous les décombres de notre vie.

-J'ai regretté cette phrase toute ma vie, Nikola.

-Je ne crois pas, Aimée. Rappelle toi, tu l'as choisie. »

**Flash-back**

Londres Manoir des Magnus.

_Aimée était dans le jardin près du bassin au poisson. Son père l'avait fait construire, quand il était rentré d'Asie et depuis Aimée passait ses journée assise sur le petit banc de bois à l'ombre à côté du bassin à lire, à écrire, dessiner. Peter arriva près d'elle, ils étaient amis depuis cinq ans déjà. Ils entendaient très bien, il l'a faisait rire et elle lui faisait tourner la tête avec sa peau caramel, ses yeux émeraudes et ses cheveux châtains avec des reflets dorée au soleil. Mais ça Aimée ne le savait pas, elle ne pensait pas du tout que Peter puisse l'aimer en amour, pour elle il était un bon ami. En fait elle a toujours crut que Peter aimait les hommes mais comme dans la société c'était très mal vu et jugé obscène. Elle lui avait pas demandé. Ce jour là avant d'aller la voir, Peter passa dans le bureau de Grégory, pour demander la main d'Aimée. Grégory répondit qu'il n'avait rien contre mais Aimée avait son mot à dire. Il ne voulait pas forcer sa fille à se marier avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas._

_Peter arriva près d'elle, elle était en pleine lecture. Grégory regardait la scène depuis son bureau._

_« Peter, sourie Aimée en se levant. Comment allez-vous ?_

_-Très bien » répondit Peter en lui faisait un baise-main. Aimée rigolait toujours quand il lui faisait un baise-main._

_« Désolé, Peter mais combien de fois je vous ai dit de ne pas me baiser la main, rigola-t-elle. Je trouve cela tellement ridicule. »_

_Peter sourit à sa réflexion, elle était tellement spontanée et tellement innocente. Il mit un genoux à terre et sortit un écrin bleu. Le sourire d'Aimée s'effaça._

_« Mademoiselle Aimée Magnus, voulez-vous devenir ma femme ? »_

_Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas se marier à lui. Il lui glissa l'anneau à l'annulaire. Aimée avait toujours en tête le bel inconnue quel avait rencontré quelques semaines au par avant dans les couloirs du métro. Quelques minutes plus tard elle arriva à articuler._

_« Je vais réfléchir. »_

_Elle partit le plus vite possible du jardin, presque en courant, laissant Peter seul avec sa bague dans la main. Il se releva et partie. Il laissa la bague à Grégory. Aimée était restée toute le reste de la journée dans sa chambre. Le soir elle demanda à une des employés à l'aider pour faire ses bagages, car le lendemain elle allait à Oxford rendre visite à Helen._

_Elle prit son train tôt le matin et arriva deux heures après à la gare. Helen ainsi que les autres membres des cinq l'attendaient sur le quai de gare. La première personne qu'elle remarqua c'était Nikola. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la vue du serbe. Elle oublia sa tristesse et Peter. Helen avança vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras._

_« Aimée, tu m'as tellement manqué, dit Helen._

_-Moi aussi tu m'as manqué. Londres est tellement ennuyant sans toi. Tu es venue avec ton escorte ? demanda Aimée en regardant les quatre hommes derrière Helen._

_-Je te présente James Watson, John Druitt, Nigel Griffin et…_

_-Nikola Tesla, coupa Aimée, nous nous sommes déjà rencontré._

_-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, sourie Nikola._

_-Moi de même, répondit Aimée._

_-Je suis sûr que Londres va vous manquer en moins de trente minutes, déclara Nikola, c'est si calme ici._

_-Je vois cela mais je ne pense pas Londres me manque. »_

_Ils partirent tous en direction de l'hôtel de Aimée. Les hommes portèrent les nombreux bagages d'Aimée._

_« Vous restez combien de temps ? demanda Nigel le visage caché derrière le trois boîtes à chapeaux qu'il portait._

_-Seulement une trois jours, je serai restée ici plus longtemps mais je suis assez occupée ce moment._

_-Ne parlez pas déjà de votre départ, ma sœur. »_

_Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel, les quatre membres masculin des cinq déposèrent les bagages puis partirent. Ils avaient tous cours. Helen et Aimée discutèrent ensemble en prenant le thé. Helen vit la bague de fiançailles d'Aimée._

_« Oh mon dieu, s'exclama-elle, tu vas te marier et tu ne me dis rien ? »_

_Aimée avait complètement oublié d'enlever la bague tellement elle avait été chamboulé._

_« Je ne sais pas, répondit Aimée._

_-Qui est-ce qui t'a demandé en mariage ?_

_-Peter_

_-Peter ? rigola Helen._

_-Oui, Peter mais tu vois je ne l'aime pas comme il m'aime. On est très ami mais rien de plus. Non mais tu te verrais toi mariée à… je ne sais pas moi… John, tiens ! Il est tellement laid !_

_-Oui, c'est vrai, mentit Helen, il est vraiment très laid. »_

_Aimée remarqua le mal-être de sa sœur, elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise puis rigola._

_« Noooonnnn… Ne me dis pas que…_

_-Et sinon comment as-tu rencontré Nikola ? demanda Helen pour changer de sujet._

_-Helen Helen Helen vous seriez la bête et la belle. C'est trop mignon._

_-Je réitère ma question, comment as-tu rencontré Tesla ?_

_-Dans le métro à Londres, des enfants lui avaient volés ses papiers et son porte-monnaie. Je les ai récupéré c'est tout._

_-Non, c'est pas vrai !_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Nikola nous a parlé de sa « sauveuse », une femme qui s'appelle aussi Aimée et dont la description te ressemble lui a récupéré ses papiers et son porte-monnaie alors que un policier voulait l'emmené au poste. Elle l'a fait passer pour un aliéner et le policier l'a cru. Tout ça pour dire qu'il t'aime. Il est complètement amoureux de toi, le coup de foudre. »_

_Aimée resta bouche bée, voilà qui allait peut-être la sauver de son mariage avec Peter sans trop le blesser. Elles discutèrent encore un peu puis Helen s'en alla, laissant Aimée se préparer pour ce soir, car ils allaient tous au restaurant. Helen devait passer chercher Aimée mais à sa place elle envoya Nikola._

_Il frappa à la porte de la d'Aimée._

_« Entre c'est ouvert » dit Aimée pensant que c'était sa sœur. Nikola entra, il allait dire que c'était lui et non pas Helen mais il n'eut pas le temps._

_« Je mets la verte ou la bleue » dit Aimée en sortant de derrière le par à vent en corset tenant les deux robes dans la main. Les deux devinrent écarlate. Nikola se retourna et Aimée se cacha derrière le par à vent puis éclata de rire._

_« Je suis désolé, dit Nikola super gêné. Les rires d'Aimée redoublèrent. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Nikola._

_-Je ne sais pas, répondit Aimée toujours en rigolant. Alors la bleu ou la verte ? demanda-elle en essayant de se calmer._

_-La rouge » répondit Nikola le sourire aux lèvres. Aimée sortit la tête de derrière la par à vent et Nikola se retourna vers elle pour lui faire face._

_« La rouge, confirma-il._

_- D'accord, la rouge. » _

_Elle finit de se préparer en un temps record Ils arrivèrent même en avance au restaurant. Tout le trajet, ils n´avaient fait que rire et parler. Ils parlèrent beaucoup d´Helen mais à cette époque là cela ne posait aucun problème à Aimée. Sa sœur était tout pour elle et son départ pour Oxford les avaient attristées toutes les deux. Même si elle savait qu´elle se verrait souvent._

_Pendant son séjour à Oxford Aimée s´était rapprochée de Nikola, il séchait les cours pour être avec elle. Ils ne se quittaient que rarement et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le troisième soir, Nikola l´amena dans un grand parc près de l´université. Il avait sympathisé avec le gardien et avait le droit de rentrer la nuit. Ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit interdit au public. Aimée n´hésita pas un seconde à la vue du panneau "private" placardé sur la porte. Elle avait toute confiance en lui. Elle ne le savait pas vraiment mais elle s´en doutait, elle l´aimait. Ils entrèrent dans une grande volière. Il y avait de nombreux oiseaux, de toutes les couleurs. Aimée resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s´offrait à elle. Des oiseaux de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs dansaient dans le ciel. Ils volaient acrobatiquement de branches en branches. Ils déployaient leurs ailes pour planer, certains frôlèrent Aimée, qui les regardait émerveillée._

_Nikola la regardait amusé, elle était un peu une enfant qui va pour la première fois à la foire. Il éclaté de rire._

_"Que vous arrive-t-il Mr Nikola Tesla ? demanda Aimée en avançant vers lui d'un pas charmeur._

_-Rien, vous me faîtes rire c'est tout" dit Nikola avec son accent de l'est. Il avait pris pour habitude de ne surtout pas parler avec un accent quand il était avec du monde mais avec Aimée c'était différent, elle ne l'aurait pas jugé sur ses origines. Il pouvait donc parler avec sa vrai voix même si il perdait petit à petit son accent à force de faire des efforts pour ne pas en avoir un._

_"Je vous fait rire ? murmura Aimée maintenant à quelques centimètres du serbe._

_-Exactement." sourie Tesla. Ils se touchaient maintenant, ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux. Aimée parcourut les quelques millimètres qui séparaient leurs bouches. Elle l'embrassa d'un chaste baisé._

_Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à s'embrasser, regarder les oiseaux, se tenir les mains, jusqu'à ce que Nikola remarqua que Aimée avait froid. Il lui proposa de la ramener à l'hôtel mais elle refusa. Elle lui répondit qu'elle voulait rester avec lui alors ils allèrent dans la chambre de Nikola._

_Arrivé là-bas Nikola hésita à ouvrir la porte._

_"Nikola ? Demanda Aimée._

_-Ce n'est pas convenable que vous veniez dans ma chambre la nuit. Les gens pourraient penser que..._

_-Nikola arrête ! Ma sœur est l'une des seules femmes dans ces lieux à étudier. Mon père est un grand médecin certes mais c'est l'un des plus contre versés Je suis noire dans une famille blanche et je ne suis pas domestique. Ma vie n'est pas convenable alors ce que les gens peuvent penser, je m'en fiche complètement, du moment que tu es avec moi."_

_Elle lui sourie pour le rassurer. Il ouvrit finalement la porte quelques secondes après. Sa chambre était très masculine. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, des piles de livre un peu partout, de la ferraille dans un coins, son lit était fait d'une façon militaire, rien ne dépassait._

_Le lendemain matin, Nikola se réveilla en premier à cause de Nigel et James qui tambourinaient à sa porte._

_"Nikola ! Vous allez vous réveiller ! On devait aller réviser ensemble" dit James à travers la porte. _

_Nikola tourna la tête vers Aimée, deux billes vertes le regardaient. Elle posa sa main sur le torse nu de Nikola._

_"Je crois que tu devrais y aller._

_-Mais je ne vais pas te laisser..._

_-Chut, dit-elle en posant son doigt sur la bouche de Nikola, imagine si ils nous entendent parler._

_-Je leur dirais que je suis fou et que je parle tout seul, sourit-il. Ou sinon je leur dirai que je suis fou amoureux d'une magnifique femme, qui me fait tourner la tête._

_-Vas-y, de toute façon je dois y aller. Sinon Helen va s'inquiéter."_

_Il l'embrassa puis se leva. Il s'habilla rapidement et avança en direction de la porte. Avant d'ouvrir, il se retourna vers Aimée._

_"Je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi._

_-Aimée, serais-tu prête à m'épouser ? demanda Nikola en revenant près d'elle._

_-Bien sûr que oui, Nikola ! Je me suis donnée à toi._

_-Alors nous nous marierons à la fin de l'année scolaire et je nous achèterais une maison où tu voudras. Nous auront pleins d'enfants ou très peu si tu veux ou pas du tout. On fera ce que tu voudras."_

_Elle l'embrassa et le murmura un dernier "je t'aime" avant qu'il ne parte._

**Fin du flash-back**

Aimée pleurait en silence. Nikola l'aimait tellement à cette époque, elle aussi elle l'aimait et elle l'aime toujours mais elle avait toujours eu peur de cette relation. C'est sans doute la peur qui l'avait emmenée à faire le choix qu'elle avait fait plus tard. Un choix qu'elle regretta toute sa vie. Un choix qu'il lui avait fait perdre une partie de Nikola. Une partie qu'elle n'avait jamais retrouvée. Une partie enfoui sous la colère et la haine.

La sonnerie de son portable la fit sortir de ses pensées. C'était Harry qui l'appelait.

"Oui ?

-Aimée, j'suis désolé. Elle a filé"

Aimée vu rouge, elle lâcha son téléphone. Traversa sa maison à une vitesse inimaginable. Elle manqua de faire tomba James dans les escaliers. Elle traversa la ville en une poignée de minutes. Elle arriva devant le vieux bâtiment et fit sauté les portes grâce à sa force, mais surtout grâce à sa colère et sa tristesse. Elle tomba face à Helen, qui la regarda comme si elle voyait un fantôme. Aimée se calma quelque peu en voyant sa sœur. Helen avait perdue du poids et la flamme qui rayonnait autre fois dans ses yeux l'avait quitté. Helen fit remonter à la surface de mauvais souvenirs à Aimée. Une époque où personne d'autre d'Aimée l'avait connue. Une époque où Helen était loin d'être elle même. Une époque qu'elles auraient voulu oublier. Bien qu'Aimée en voulait terriblement à sa sœur, elle s'avança vers elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elles éclatèrent toutes les deux en larmes.

* * *

**Nan mais allô quoi ! T'allais quitter cette page sans me laisser de review !**

**Nan mais c'est comme si je te disais que t'es un lecteur et que tu sais pas lire ! Allô quoi !**


	6. Chapitre 6

Coucou mes darlings !

Voici mon chapitre 6

**Bonne lecture**

**et**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews**

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

James était assis à son bureau, un verre de bourbon à la main. Il était soulagé, Aimée était rentrée à la maison sans avoir fait un massacre ou un scandale et avait ramené Helen avec elle. Helen allait bien, certes affaiblie et avec une folle envie de tuer les personnes qui lui avait fait ça mais elle était en vie. Tout le monde était heureux et tout le monde se posait des questions. Comment se faisait-il qu'Aimée soit tombée sur Helen ? Son comportement avait beaucoup trop changé depuis qu'Helen était là. Elle était partie se nourrir quelques secondes après qu'elle ait déposé Helen et puis elle s'était enfermée dans son bureau. James n'osa même pas penser à ce qu'Aimée avait dû faire. Les traces de sang sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée et de celle de son bureau parlait pour elle. Elle avait dû faire un massacre. Pourquoi tant de colère ? Sa sœur était saine et sauve. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle soit en colère. Aimée cachait quelque chose mais quoi. James ne comprenait pas son comportement. D'une elle avait prévenue toute les personnes présentes sur sa liste qu'elle ne pouvait plus les protéger la veille de sa mort mais elle avait omis de prévenir Helen. Chose troublante car James se rappellera toute sa vie de tous les coups de fils qu'Aimée recevait à cause du comportement de sa sœur. Aimée la protégeait pour tout, que se soit pour le fisc ou les problèmes d'ordre politique. Le pouvoir d'Aimée ne se contentait pas au Royaume-Unis mais au monde entier, y comprit en Terre Creuse. De deux la haine qui l'habitait, n'était pas habituelle chez elle. C'était l'un des êtres le plus gentil et le plus doux que la vie lui a donné de rencontrer. C'est l'une des plus forte aussi, une force d'esprit que seul un immortel peut comprendre, seule quelqu'un qui a vu son peuple se faire massacrer sans rien pouvoir faire, seule quelqu'un qui a le cœur brisé par les années. Aimée a tellement de visage que même lui qui vit 24h/24 avec elle ne les connaît pas tous. Il y a l'agent, sans cœur; la mère, en deuil; la jeune femme, au destin brisé; la femme fatale, un vrai brise-coeur; la vampire, sans pitié; l'amoureuse, qui aime de tout son être; et il y a Aimée, indéchiffrable. La troisième chose suspecte pour James était, il ne savait pas. En fait la troisième chose était un tout, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas ou qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre. Quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas savoir et qui liait les deux sœurs. Il lui fallait savoir, même si la vérité ne lui plairait pas. Il le sait. Helen avait nombre de secret, bien plus qu'Aimée qui avait quinze fois son âge. Ce secret, il voulait le savoir. Il avait donné à Helen une amitié sans faille, lui avait confié ses plus lourds secret et elle, elle n'avait fait que écouter et ne lui avait rien dit.

Il se leva et quitta son bureau. Si ce secret était caché dans la maison, il était dans la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit les grandes porte de bois. Nikola était, un verre de vin à la main, assis sur le sofas au fond de la salle. Sa présence ne perturba pas James. Il s'en doutait et n'avait aucune envie d'être seul à chercher ce secret.

"Nikola, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe ? Je veux dire, il se passe quelque chose. Helen et Aimée nous cache un secret et je crois que c'est pour ça qu'Helen s'est faite arrêtée.

-Ecoute James, elles ont plein de secret, beaucoup trop de secret. Je crois que si elles n'ont rien dit. C'est qu'il n'y a rien à savoir.

-Et si je te dit que peut-être que l'un de ces secrets est peut-être la cause qu'Aimée ne t'a pas choisie.

-De quoi parles-tu, James ? Aimée n'a jamais eu à faire un choix entre moi ou quelqu'un d'autre.

-Nikola, tout le monde savait pour vous, et tout le monde fut choqué par son mariage entre elle et Peter. On pensait tous que vous étiez ensemble.

-Il ne s'est rien passé entre moi et elle. Mais comme je n'ai rien a faire, je vais t'aider."

James rigola en entendant Nikola et il se mit à chercher. Les heures passaient et les bouteilles vides de Chateaux-Marguaux s'entassaient sur la table. James ouvrit le première édition du Portrait de Dorian Gray de Oscar Wilde. Aimée avait toujours aimée Oscar, ils ont été amis jusqu'à la fin. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui et lui pour elle. Il fit tombé deux feuilles. Il les ramassa et commença à les lire.

"_Moi, Aimée Magnus mariée Wilter, je jure devant dieux et mon mari Peter Wilter que l'enfant que j'ai mis au monde Aghate Wilter n'est pas la fille de mon mari. Elle est née d'un adultère entre moi et Nikola Tesla. Mon mari, ici présent, jure de protéger cet enfant et de prendre soin de lui comme si il était de lui. Si je venais à le quitter ou d'une quelque conque manière aller à l'encontre des intérêt de Mr Peter Wilter. Il fera éclater la vérité et fera tout pour me faire interner dans une maison pour fou_."

James n'en crut pas ses yeux. L'écriture d'Aimée était si tremblante, il pouvait sentir la peur qu'elle ressentait en écrivant ses mots. Peter avait dû la forcer à écrire, au vue des taches de sang sur la feuille. Elle n'a pas voulu dire que c'était Nikola le père, son prénom est presque illisible. La deuxième était la même sauf que le nom de l'enfant était Mary. L'autre fille d'Aimée, elle était heureusement pas présente la nuit du drame. Elle était chez les parents de Peter, elle n'avait que deux mois quand sa mère est morte. Nikola était le père des deux enfants d'Aimée. Mais si elle était enceinte de lui pourquoi choisir Peter ?

"James, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Tesla en regardant les papiers que James tenait dans sa main.

-Non, mentit James, ce n'est rien.

-Tu es sûr ? questionna Tesla qui c'était rapproché grâce à sa vitesse vampirique. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-il en arrachant les papiers des mains de James. O, moj Bože, souffla-t-il.

-Nikola...

-Comment a-t-elle put me cacher ça !? s'énerva-t-il. Et après elle dit qu'elle m'aime.

-Nikola calme toi. En cherchant, on savait bien que nous allions tomber sur des choses qui ne nous plairait pas. Tu viens d'apprendre que tu es père et je comprend que tu sois en colère mais...

-Non, coupa Nikola, non tu ne comprends pas ! Toi, sur quoi est-ce que tu peux tomber ici ? Hein ? A part quelques amants cachés qui blesserait ton égo, qu'est-ce que tu peux trouver, James ?! cria Nikola puis il partit.

-Nikola attends ! appela James. C'est pas vrai." grogna-t-il.

Il courut pour essayer de le rattraper. Il arriva juste quand Nikola entra dans le bureau d'Aimée.

"Comment as-tu me coucher ça ? cria Tesla sur Aimée en lui montrant les deux feuilles.

-Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Nikola je vais t'expliquer.

-Oh mais j'attends que ça, entendre tes mensonges !"

Aimée le prit par le col et le plaqua au mur en se transformant.

"Tu vas m'écouter, maintenant. Je ne suis mais alors pas du tout d'humeur à t'entendre. D'accord ? Alors soit tu l'as ferme Nikola, soit tu dégages de ce bureau !

-Aimée, intervient Helen.

-Et c'est valable pour vous tous !"

Elle lâcha Nikola, qui s'écroula au sol. Aimée s'asseya sur son bureau et fit signe aux autres de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"Voilà, pour quoi j'ai choisie Peter, Nikola."

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Une petite review ? (je fais les yeux du chat potté )**_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Coucou mes darlings !**

**Voici mon chapitre 7, désolé du retard**

**Bonne Lecture**

**et **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews**

* * *

**Chapitre 7:**

Ils étaient tous assis sur le sofas devant Aimée, ils attendaient ses explications. Elle hésita longuement à parler, le silence régnait depuis plusieurs minutes. Nikola s'impatientait.

"Nikola, il faut que tu saches que si j'ai fait ce choix, ce n'est pas contre toi. C'était dans l'intérêt de mes enfants. Peter m'a ouvert un monde qu'Aimée ne soupçonnait pas le moins du monde. Il m'a offert un travail et au début une amitié sans faille. Quand..."

Le verre de la vitre se brisa et une balle toucha Aimée dans le crâne. Tout le monde se mit à terre. Aimée voulu enlever la balle qui était encore dans son corps pour pouvoir se régénérer mais elle n'y parvient pas.

"Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Nikola.

-Oui, répondit tout le monde sauf Aimée.

-C'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas a enlever la balle.

-Quoi ? s'étonna James. Mais c'est...

-Chut" lui fit Aimée. Son visage se décomposa.

-Aimée, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Helen.

-Oh mon dieu, j'entends un compte à rebours, déclara Aimée.

-Quoi ?! C'est une blague ? s'inquiéta Henry.

-Pas vraiment" souffla Aimée avant de s'écrouler.

**Flash Back**

**Oxford, une heure après que Nikola ai quitté la chambre.**

Aimée était partie quelques minutes après Tesla. Elle avait rejoins son hôtel le plus discrètement possible. Arrivé là-bas, le réceptionniste l'interpella.

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ?

-Oui ?

-Il y a un télégramme pour vous, dit-il en tendant une feuille de papier.

-Merci."

Aimée monta dans sa chambre pour le lire.

"Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous partiez voir votre sœur. Attends votre retour avec impatience, ainsi que votre réponse à ma question. Peter"

Aimée ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu'il lui avait demandé sa main. Elle décida qu'elle irait lui annoncer sa réponse dès son retour à Londres. Peter était un ami et elle ne voulait pas le laisser espérer. Elle aimait Nikola et voulait faire sa vie avec lui. Dès qu'il aurait fini son année scolaire, ils se marieront et iront habiter à Londres. Peter sera un peu contrarié les premiers temps mais Aimée était sûre qu'après tout irait mieux. Elle se changea et partie rejoindre sa sœur.

**Deux jours plus tard**

Aimée était partie le matin tôt d'Oxford et était arrivée vers l'heure du déjeuner à Londres. Elle alla directement chez Peter. Son majordome lui ouvrit. Aimé demanda à voir Peter mais il lui répondit qu'il n'était pas là, qu'il était partie en urgence à l'étranger. Aimée ne demanda pas plus d'information, Peter était sûrement partie en mission. Alors elle rentra chez elle déposer ses affaires et dire bonjour à son père, s'il il était là. Comme souvent son père était dans son laboratoire. Il s'y enfermait pendant des heures, parfois même des jours. Il voulait la protéger du monde des phénomènes, sans savoir que la nuit elle les capturait au nom de la Reine et qu'un de ses plus grand ami (que ce soit en taille et en amitié) était un phénomène. Un jour, elle lui dirai la vérité, sur ses absences, ses voyages, ses cicatrices. Un jour, elle lui dira tout dans les moindres détails. Elle monta dans sa chambre se changer, elle redescendit pour prendre son déjeuner. Elle descendait le grand escalier, quand elle entendit son père pester depuis son labo.

"Reviens là, petit chenapan !"

Elle passa devant la porte du bureau de son père, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Un bébé Steno s'enfui, son père courait derrière. C'était peut-être le jour de tout lui apprendre. Aimée sortit des petits biscuits et s'approcha du petit qui s'était coincé dans le rideau. Son père voulu l'en empêcher mais elle le repoussa.

"Je sais ce que je fait, père."

Elle pris le Steno apeuré dans ses bras et le rassura. Elle lui donna des morceaux de biscuit, tout en continuant de le caresser et de lui parlé.

"Comment se fait-il que vous ayez un Stenopelohabilis à la maison ? demandais-je comme si de rien n'était.

-euh... Je... Comment ce fait-il que...?

-Tout le monde à ses secrets, même moi père.

-Donne le moi, tes biscuits ne contenaient pas cacahuète, j'espère ?

-Je ne suis pas idiote ! Ce n'est pas le premier Steno que j'attrape ! Et pourquoi j'aurai des biscuits à la cacahuète, je déteste les cacahuètes et en plus je ne vais pas dépenser une fortune dans de la nourriture alors que je peux m'acheter de belles robes avec.

-Les femmes et la mode, sourit-il en me prenant le Steno des mains.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir ? lui demandais-je déçus.

-Comme tu l'as très bien dit, tout le monde a ses secrets, me répondit-il en repartant dans son bureau.

-Père, moi je voudrais savoir ce que vous faîtes ! criais-je blessé par la réaction de mon père. J'entends tellement de rumeurs sur vous ! Je voudrais savoir la vérité ! Et pourquoi avez-vous laissé Helen entrer dans votre cabinet, alors que moi je dois à peine entrer dans votre bureau ! Parce que Helen en plus entêtée que moi ? Parce que selon vous je suis incapable de supporter ce secret, parce que je suis trop gentil ! C'est vrai, j'ai laissé ma place à ma sœur alors que j'étais la plus prometteuse mais c'était pour le bien de tout le monde ! Vous ne voulez donc rien savoir de ce que je fais ? De ce pourquoi je vis ? Comment j'ai cet argent ?

-Aimée, tu n'as pas à être jalouse d'Helen et tu peux être fière de toi d'avoir cédé ta place pour Oxford. Je sais à quel point cela ta attristé et que cette concessions a changé ta vie pour le restant de tes jours mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises quelque chose que je sais déjà.

-Comment ça ?

-Je t'ai fait suivre. Je ne suis pas fière de moi mais quand je t'ai vu rentrer avec de plus en plus de blessures à la maison. Je voulais savoir dans quoi tu étais tombée. Quand Peter t'as ramené en sang, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fut déborder le vase.

-Vous avez vu Peter me ramener ? soufflais-je d'une petite voix.

-Je lui ai même parlé et j'ai pensé tes blessures.

-Que vous a-t-il dit ?

-La vérité sur ton activité. Je sais tout, Aimée. Et je peux te dire que je m'inquiète mille fois plus pour toi que pour Helen. Dès que je te voie sortir, je n'ai qu'une peur que Peter vienne me voir sans toi pour m'annoncer qu'une de vos missions c'est mal passée et que tu es décédé. Et maintenant, je ne pourrais même plus savoir quand tu es en sécurité et quand tu ne l'es pas. Je lui lança un regard interrogatif. Et bien comma Peter vous a acheté une maison, après votre mariage vous allez vous y installer.

-Il a acheté une maison ?

-Oui, il ne te l'avait pas dit ?

-Non, en fait nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis qu'il a demandé ma main.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il en vue de mes mains qui tremblaient.

-Non, dis-je en cachant ma main dans mon dos, non je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir, c'est tout."

Je partie le plus vite possible me réfugier dans ma chambre et mit enferma pendant le restant de la journée.

Tous les jours j'allai voir si Peter n'était pas rentré de mission mais pendant trois semaines, je n'eu aucune nouvelle. Au travail, j'essayai de soutirer quelques informations mais personne ne parlait. De nombreuse fois Nikola venu me voir à Londres. Il inventait diverse excuse pour se rendre dans la capitale. Nous passions le plus de temps possible ensemble, je ne lui dit rien de la demande en mariage de Peter, ni de la maison qu'il avait acheté. Ses venues étaient de petit moment de bonheur pour moi. Rien que le son de sa voix me transportait loin de Londres, loin de Peter. Mais ses départs me brisaient en mille morceaux. Sans lui je ne vivais plus je survivais. Il était ma bouffée d'oxygène, il me faisait oublié le stresse de mon travail.

Un week-end Helen vint à Londres. Nikola venait de quitter le manoir par la porte des cuisines quand elle entra par la porte d'entrée. Grâce à Mary une de nos femmes-ménages, ils ne s'étaient pas croisé. Elle nous avait prévenue, avoir vu Helen dans un fiacre quelques rues plus loin. Elle avait réussi a arrivé avant elle en passant par des ruelles et heureusement pour nous, une charrette s'était renversée devant le fiacre d'Helen, l'obligeant à attendre quelques minutes.

Je vins accueillir ma sœur dans l'entrée.

"Helen, que fais-tu ici ? demandais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

-Je suis en vacances, Aimée. Je te l'ai dis la dernière fois que l'ont s'est vu, sourit-elle.

-J'ai dû oublier, répondis-je.

-Alors, dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ce bon vieux Londres, demanda Helen en se dirigeant dans le salon.

-Pas grand chose" Mon cœur rata un batement, Nikola avait oublié sa veste. Si Helen l'a voit, elle la reconnaîtra tout de suite. Je la pris par le bras et la dirigea vers l'escalier. "Viens allons plutôt dans ma chambre.

-Si tu veux"

Mary qui était dans l'entrée vu, ce qui m'avait dérangé et alla enlever la veste. Je la remercie du regard. Helen et moi montâmes dans ma chambre.

"Tu sais que Haley va se marier ? Et tu sais avec qui ? Avec un Américain !

-Je suis contente pour elle, répondit Helen.

-Il parait qu'il est hyper riche ! Il paraît aussi que c'est sa sixième femme.

-Wow ! Aimée, comment as-tu put me cacher ça ?! dit Helen ma bague de fiançailles dans la main.

-Rends-moi ça !

-Qui est-ce qui t'a offert cette bague ?

-Tu ne connais pas !

- Ma petite sœur va se marier ! s'enthousiasma Helen. C'est Nikola ?"

J'allais lui répondre quand Mary frappa à ma porte.

"Votre thé, madame, dit-elle en déposant le plateaux sur la table basse. Vous savez qui est passé prendre ce qui lui appartenait, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Et il vous embrasse et vous aime plus que tout.

-Bien, merci Mary" lui souriais-je.

Mary repartit, Helen me regardait toujours la bague dans les mains. Le faîtes qu'elle est trouvé cette bague n'était pas mon plus gros soucis. Il y en avait un autre beaucoup plus important.

"Helen, j'ai une question ?

-Oui.

-Quels sont les symptômes... d'une... d'une grossesse ? demandais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? demanda Helen les yeux écarquillées. Euh... déjà tu n'as plus tes menstruations et tes seins te font mal mais Aimée tu... ?

-Je sais pas, je crois mais si c'est le cas comment je vais faire ?

-Dit à ton futur mari qu'il faut se marier tout de suite, ça t'évitera un scandale.

-Ah d'accord ! m'énervais-je. Alors toi tu as le droit de faire n'importe quel scandale mais moi non !

-Aimée, je pense à l'enfant ! Si on sait qu'il a été conçu avant le mariage, il va être rejeté par la société.

-Je déteste quand tu as raison, grognais-je en me levant.

-Aimée, tu devrais aller le père.

-Oui, je..."

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Entrez, dis-je.

-Miss, Monsieur Pet...

-Merci, mon brave mais comme je vous l'ai dit en bas. Je n'ai besoin d'être annoncé vu que je voulais faire une surprise à ma futur femme, sourit-il très arrogant. Oh vous devez être Helen, la sœur d'Aimée.

-Oui, c'est moi, sourit Helen en se levant.

-C'est un honneur, dit-il avant de lui faire un bise-main.

-Alors, comme ça vous êtes celui qui est dans le cœur de ma sœur. Je vous laisse, vous avez plein de chose à vous dire." dit Helen en déposant discrètement la bague de fiançailles dans ma main.

Je la glissa rapidement à mon annulaire. Ma gorge était trop serrée pour parler, je lui montra simplement ma main gauche. Il me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur la joue.

"Marrions-nous au plus vite, articulais-je difficilement.

-D'accord, dans un mois et demi, le temps de tout organiser.

-Non, demain.

-Demain ? Aimée nous avons le temps. Pourquoi demain, il y a un problème ?

-Non, d'accord demain c'est un tôt. Mercredi prochain ?

-Aimée, tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien ? Je fit on de la tête. Alors souri, au lieu de faire cette tête d'enterrement.

-On se marie mercredi, d'accord ? souriais-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ferai tout pour ton bonheur alors si tu veux te marier mercredi, nous nous marierons mercredi.

-Je suis fatigué, j'ai travaillé tout la nuit. Peux-tu me laisser ?

-D'accord, demain une couturière passera pour ta robe.

-D'accord, à bientôt."

Quand il fut sortit j'éclata en sanglot. Je venais de mettre fin à ma première histoire d'amour.

**Fin du FlashBack**

**Chez Aimée, Aujourd'hui**

"Ils ont un sous-sol rempli de labo et avec un infirmerie qui ressemble plutôt à un hôpital ! Et vous trouvez ça normal !

-Henreich, Aimée a un truc dans le crâne qui lui pompe la mémoire ! cria Nikola. On s'en contre fou qu'elle aie plusieurs laboratoires !

-Si on enlève la "balle", dit Helen en sortant du bloc, il y a un risque qu'elle devienne amnésique même pire qu'elle meurt.

-Comment vous allez faire ? demanda Kate.

-On va rien faire, dit James en sortant à son tour du bloc.

-Il y a bien une solution mais...

-Non, Helen c'est trop dangereux !

-James, si on l'a laisse comme ça elle va de toute façon mourir ! Je connais assez Aimée pour savoir que...

-Tu ne connais pas Aimée, Helen ! Personne ne la connait.

-C'est ma sœur et je la connais sûrement plus que toi.

-Tu as vécu moins de chose avec elle que moi.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Helen.

-Stop ! cria Nikola. On dirait des gosses. Je suis sûr d'une chose c'est que pendant que vous vous disputez, le cas d'Aimée n'avance pas ! Je sais ce qui faut faire. Il faut l'appeler James..."


	8. Chapitre 8

**Hi Darling !**

**Voici le 8ème chapitre !**

**Bonne Lecture**

**et**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews**

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**

**Paris**

Marcus Amicus est un citoyen français comme les autres. Il payent ses impôts, va au marcher, cherche les promotions un peu partout, vote aux élections, aide quand il le peut. Il est un vrai citoyen modèle, sauf qu'il le fait depuis le premier jour de la République. Il était là quand la République à été proclamé pour la première fois en France et il y était déjà quand celle des Romains s'est écroulée. Il avait choisie de vivre en France pour ne pas être trop loin de sa sœur, mais pas trop près non plus.

Son père lui avait ordonné de protéger ses deux sœurs, une était décédée en Terre Creuse un an après leur fuite de la surface. L'autre était à Londres, il se devait de la protéger. Il avait promis. Le jour de sa fuite, il avait eu une de ses visions, il avait vu son peuple mourir sans pouvoirs faire quelque chose. Il avait vu les derniers jours des Sanguinés Vampiris. Il ne pouvait pas combattre au côté de ses frères, il devait fuir avec ses sœurs, laissant sa familles derrière lui. Cette famille que son père n'avait pas jugé assez importante pour la mettre en stase. Il avait dû courir et s'engouffrer dans ce tunnel qui l'emmenait au centre de la Terre, loin des siens, loin du Soleil.

Marcus marchait dans la rue en direction de chez lui. A peine avait-il passé la porte que quelqu'un vint se poster devant lui à la vitesse de la lumière. Cette personne lui tendit un téléphone. Marcus le pris, la personne qui lui avait apporté le salua d'un hochement de tête puis s'en alla.

"Allô, j'écoute ?

-La colombe voltige, dit Nikola au bout du fil.

-Qu'a-t-elle ? demanda Marcus.

-Ce matin alors qu'elle était dans son bureau une balle est venue se loger dans l'hippocampe d'Aimée. Cette balle lui scan la mémoire. C'est une technologie avancé mais moins que celle des Praxiens. On ne peux pas lui enlever ça serait trop dangereux.

-Comment va -t-elle ? s'inquiéta Marcus.

-Mal, elle a perdue connaissance et semble plongée dans un espèce de coma.

-J'arrive dans une heure avec une équipe."

Marcus raccrocha le téléphone. Il ouvrit la grande porte sculptée qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle cachait un magnifique jardin. Des enfants y jouaient, leurs mères les observaient du coin de l'œil pendant qu'elles prenaient le thé avec leurs amis, des amoureux étaient sur les bancs. Tout le monde souriait et était heureux, quand ils aperçurent Marcus arriver, ils se prosternèrent devant lui.

"J'ai besoin de médecin et de spécialiste en technologie de la surface."

Quatre femmes, trois hommes et deux enfants se levèrent et s'avancèrent vers lui.

"Merci, mes frères réunissons-nous dans la salle du conseil."

Le groupe suivirent Marcus vers une grande salle, des colonnes de marbre entouraient la table centrale faîte elle aussi en marbre blanc. Il y avait à son centre un cristal violet en forme d'infinie. Au mur des fresques racontaient l'âge d'or des vampires, la guerre entre les phénomènes et les humains et la renaissance de la race. Le sol était carrelé de noir. L'équipe prit place sur les sièges. Marcus resta debout pour dominer l'assemblé.

"Ma soeur, Aimée, a besoin de notre aide. Ce matin, elle a reçu une balle, mais pas n'importe quelle balle. Il semblerait que ce soit un des nouveaux joujou d'une des organisations secrètes d'un gouvernement assez puissant. Et cette "balle" est en train de lui scanner la mémoire. Les humains qui vivent avec elle ne peuvent pas lui enlever. Ils n'ont pas la technologie pour.

-Et ils ne sont pas assez compétant ! sourit un des enfants.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que votre créatrice était humaine ? fit remarquer Marcus.

-Comme nous tous mais les humains sont beaucoup moins compétant que nous !

-Il fut un temps bien avant votre naissance, intervint un des vampires, où les humains étaient aussi intelligent que nous.

-Nous étions encore sous-développé ! rétorqua l'enfant.

-Continuez ainsi, Christopher et c'est l'exile ! dit Marcus d'une voix dur.

-Excusez-moi mon roi, s'excusa l'enfant.

-Nous partons dans 15 minutes. Allez chercher votre matériel. On se rejoins dans l'entrée."

Les vampires saluèrent leur roi avant de se lever et de disparaître en une fraction de seconde. Marcus partit à son tour de la pièce.

**Chez Aimée**

Helen était en train de ramasser les débris de verre dans le bureau d'Aimée. Il faisait sombre et froid dans le bureau. Un rideau de fer était tombé devant toutes les fenêtres pour empêcher une nouvelle attaque. Elle se baissa et commença à ramasser les bouts de verres un à un. Elle venait de récupérer sa sœur et déjà on lui enlevait. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui parler juste quelques minutes avoir des explications. Elles ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis ce fameux soir. Helen ne savait pas si sa sœur lui en voulait encore ou simplement si elle lui en avait voulu un jour. Aimée avait toujours été là pour elle, elle avait ramassé les pots cassés à sa place. Elle lui avait cédé sa place pour Oxford, avait investie dans son Sanctuaire. Elle l'avait consoler quand leur mère était morte, avait gardé ses pires secrets pour elle, avait tout fait pour qu'Helen soit heureuse. Alors qu'Helen n'avait même pas fait le dixième pour Aimée. Quand elle avait essayé de la conseiller, elle avait fait tout l'inverse de ce qu'il fallait faire et Aimée ne disait rien, elle subissait en silence. Elle ne la comprenait pas ou mal alors qu'Aimée lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Quand Helen était un peu malade Aimée insistait toujours pour resté veiller sur Helen alors qu'elle, elle avait plus de 40 de fièvre et avait vraiment besoin de se reposer. Helen faisait de son mieux avec sa sœur mais Aimée Magnus fut les seuls échecs d'Helen. Aimée fut le seul secret qu'elle n'a jamais su découvrir.

Helen était en larme, elle avait tellement peur de la perdre. Et si elle ne la revoyait plus jamais ? Elle ne l'avait jamais remercié. Une main se posant sur l'épaule d'Helen, cela la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna pour voir Will qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglot.

"Ça va aller, Magnus, promit-il. Elle est forte, c'est un vampire.

-Ne soyez pas si sûr de sa guérison, dit une voix d'homme derrière eux. Nous sommes des vampires pas des dieux.

-Avant, nous étions des dieux, intervint une femme.

-Oh vous devez être Marcus" dit Will en se levant. Helen toujours dans ses bras ne le lâchait pas et s'était cramponnée à lui.

"En effet, c'est moi. Où est-elle ?

-En bas, dans l'infirmerie, je vais vous conduire.

-Pas la peine, je connais la maison.

-Continuez votre ménage" dit Christopher d'un ton hautain.

Les vampires partirent. Will et Helen furent quelque peu soulagé que leur discussion n'est pas duré plus longtemps, leur présence leurs faisaient froid dans le dos. Il n'y avait rien d'humain dans leur regard, ils étaient vraiment différent d'Aimée. Surtout le petit garçon, il avait l'air tellement cruelle, il avait tellement de rage dans les yeux.

Will regarda Magnus, elle avait le regard vide, sans vie. Elle était tellement triste, son état semblait pire que celui dans lequel elle était après la mort d'Ashley. Il n'avait jamais vu Magnus avoir besoin d'être rassurée ainsi, jamais au par avant, elle ne s'était réfugiée dans les bras de quelqu'un quand il y avait du monde. Au fond, il était très flatté. Magnus avait besoin d'aide et au lieu d'aller voir son ami de toujours Watson, elle avait préféré son petit protégé qu'elle ne connaissait réellement que depuis 4 ans. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Depuis qu'elle avait été relâché, elle avait changé, elle semblait brisée.

"Magnus, allez dormir, proposa Will, je vais ranger.

-Non, je ne peux pas, dit-elle en se détachant de lui.

-Quand Aimée va se réveiller, elle voudrait voir sa sœur comme elle l'a connut avant. C'est à dire rayonnante.

-Je ne peux pas dormir."

Will crut comprendre ce qu'Helen voulait dire. Depuis qu'elle était rentrer, tout le monde avait évité le sujet de son arrestation. Personne ne lui en avait parlé et après les choses sont allés vite. Tesla à découvert sa paternité, Aimée allait tout raconté quand elle s'est fait tirer dessus. Tout le monde en quelque sorte avait oublié Helen. Personne ne s'était demandé ce qu'elle avait vécu durant sa détention.

"Vous voulez en parler ?

-Je ne pense pas que vous devriez savoir ça. Vous savez déjà beaucoup trop de chose à mon sujet, William.

-Nous nous étions dit aucun secret, Magnus.

-Mais celui là est vraiment quelque chose que je voudrais oublier.

-Pour oublier, il faut parler."

Magnus réfléchit quelques instants, elle lui prit finalement la main et l'emmena dans le jardin d'hiver, là où personne ne pourrait les entendre. Ils s'essayèrent sur un banc au fond de la serre, dans l'allé des roses. Helen remarqua que rien n'avait changé, cet endroit semblait figé dans le temps, comme presque toute la maison. Il y avait les mêmes plantes au même emplacement, la table qui trônait au centre de la serre était toujours bleu marine avec des mosaïques dessus.

Magnus regarda intensément Will, elle savait qu'elle faisait l'une des plus grosses bêtises mais il le fallait.

"Will, ce que je vais vous dire. Seule Aimée le sait, et bien sûr John mais, je veux que vous sachiez que vous êtes absolument le seul à qui je me suis confié sur cette affaire." Elle marqua une pause, respira profondément puis commença son récit "Quelques jours après m'avoir demandé ma main John me présenta à son frère, Andrew. Il était un ancien militaire, il avait été blessé alors qu'il était aux Indes et avait perdue une jambe suite à un incendie. C'était un incendie criminelle, des prostitués de la ville avait dit s'être fait violer par trois des collègues d'Andrew. Elles ont allumé l'incendie pensant qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur mais Andrew y était. Il avait été défiguré et brûlé sur une grande partie du corps. Par honte, il ne sortait que la nuit. Il était très gentils mais complètement fou, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, se venger. Bien, que cela vous semble inimaginable, il avait une certaine emprise sur les personnes qui l'entourait. Nous étions ses marionnettes, je ne m'en rendu compte que lorsque c'était trop tard... Quand John a commencé à avoir cette envie de tuer, il n'a pas trouvé mieux que de le dire à son frère. Vous connaissez John, on pourrait lui dire que tout ce qu'on voit à la télévision est vrai il vous croirait. Il est tellement naïf. Andrew lui a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et de laisser aller ses pulsions. Il a tué la première quelque temps après. John réussissais quelque peu à se contrôler. Il ne les tuait presque jamais, il les blessait juste mais en août 88, Andrew eut de plus en plus d'emprise sur lui mais aussi sur moi. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, il me demandait juste quelques informations sur mon père et ses expériences. Je ne lui disais pratiquement rien mais Andrew a presque fait un lavage de cerveau John. Il lui avait tout révélé, les expériences à Oxford, nos dons, les cinqs. Grâce à John, Andrew savait tout. Andrew l'a amener à détester les prostitués, John a développé une haine inimaginable contre elle. Ça plus l'alcool et son envie de meurtre, le tout à fait qu'ils les ont tuées" la voix de Magnus se fit tremblante. Will mit sa main dans celle de son mentor. Elle repris les larmes aux yeux"John les tuait et Andrew... Andrew mutilait leur corps. Ils étaient un duo. Plus les mois passaient et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans leur folie meurtrière. Un soir quand Andrew jugea que j'étais assez sous son emprise, il me dévoila tout. J'étais terrifiée, je ne savais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Andrew m'avait seulement dit de sa voix calme et lente que si je disais quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un je ne saurai qu'une autre putain tuée. Il me demanda de leur apporter des informations sur ce qui se disait, les rumeurs. Je devais justifier les absences de John. Quand, il y avait trop de mouvement à Londres, John les téléportait dans un autre pays. La tempête passée sur Londres, ils recommençaient à y tuer. Au jour, alors que John n'était pas là, Andrew... Andrew était sortie seul. Il rentra peu de temps après mon arrivée avec une femme. Il lui avait dit d'aller l'attendre dans sa chambre et qu'il devait régler quelques affaires avec moi. Quand elle fut monté et qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous entendre. Il me dit que c'était aujourd'hui, que je devais le faire. Au début, je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire mais au fond j'avais compris. Il me montra l'étage, je protesta lui disant que je n'étais pas comme eux, que je ne voulais pas la tuer mais il me força. Il me menaça de s'en prendre à John. Je n'eu d'autre choix d'assouvir ses désirs. Après l'avoir tué, je m'enfuis de chez lui, loin du corps de cette fille qui gisait là-bas, loin de lui. Je passa par la porte de derrière pour rentrer chez moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce jour là Aimée était là. Elle vu ma robe touchée de sang mais ne dis rien, elle ne me regarda à peine et quitta le manoir pour rentrer chez elle. Will, je l'ai tuée" souffla Helen.

Elle pleurait en silence. Will n'avait rien dit et avait écouté. Il ne savait comment réagir à ses révélations. Alors Druitt avait un frère et ils étaient les Jack l'éventreur !

"Non, c'est Andrew qui l'a tué, dit Will. Ce n'est pas totalement votre faute. Cette fille serait morte sous le couteau de John, si vous ne l'aviez pas tué.

-Je ne parlais pas de la prostitué, Will, mais d'Aimée. Elle était au courant de tout, je l'ai dit à Andrew. Elle est morte par ma faute. Si j'avais résisté à son emprise, si je l'avais fait. Agathe ne sera pas morte cette nuit là et Aimée non plus. L'adresse avec le rendez-vous était un piège d'Andrew pour amener Aimée jusqu'à lui. C'est moi qui est mis le papier dans son dossier. John devait la tuer, c'était prévu et j'aurai put la prévenir mais je n'ai rien fait. Cette nuit là, rien ne s'est passé comme ça aurait dû se passer. Aimée avait vu le rendez-vous mais n'avait pas risqué d'y aller et était venue avec nous au théâtre. Sa fille par contre y est allé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il l'a tué. Je ne suis arrivé qu'après avec les autres. Aimée est morte dans mes bras.

-Quels aveux ! dit le petit Christopher en applaudissant. Si j'avais une once d'émotions en moi je pleurerais presque, sourit-il, mais je n'en ai pas ! Faîtes ce que je veux et je ne dirai rien de vos exploits au roi et surtout à vos amis.

-Tu n'es qu'une salle petite ordure ! cracha Will énervé d'entendre ce morveux.

-Tu as dit quoi ? demanda l'enfant, planquant au mur Will en le tenant par le cou.

-Lâchez le ! cria Helen en essayant de défaire l'enfant.

-Christopher ! Lâche le tout de suite !" résonna la dur voix de Marcus dans la serre. Christopher s'exécuta laissant tomber Will au sol. Helen se précipita sur Will pour voir si il allait bien.

"Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda le roi.

-Cet humain m'a provoqué, mon roi. Il m'a traité d'erreur de la nature et a dénigré notre race. Il m'a aussi insulté de salle petite ordure. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça.

-Est-ce vrai ? demanda Marcus.

-Oui et je m'en excuse, mentit Will.

-Bien, je dois m'entretenir seul à seul avec le Dr Magnus."

Les gens sortirent de la serre, laissant seuls Helen et Marcus.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" demanda Helen inquiète. Marcus prit un air grave et regarda Helen droit dans les yeux.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Aimée était allongée sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Elle semblait sereine, Nikola et James étaient au près d'elle. Ils ne voulaient pas la perdre, personne ne le voulait mais pour eux c'était différent. Aimée en avait ramené un à la vie et était la vie de l'autre. Nikola, après être passé par la colère, était dans une phase de silence et de réflexion. Il tenait la main d'Aimée et gardait ses yeux rivés sur elle. James quant à lui, avait le regard dans le vide et réfléchissait, il réfléchissait toujours beaucoup, un peu trop même. Il pensait à la manière dont les choses allaient tourner si Aimée ne se réveille jamais. Comment allait se passer la suite, si à l'inverse elle se réveillait. Qu'allait-il se passer entre elle et Nikola ? Et son destin, à lui, le Dr James Watson, allait-il retrouver son monde d'avant ? Sa relation avec Aimée allait-elle être oublié ? James sourit à cette réflexion, toutes ses relations s'étaient terminés de la même manière. Il n'y avait jamais de fin, en fait ses relations avaient été oublié par les principaux intéressés. Cela avait toujours été comme cela, James Watson était condamné à mourir malheureux en amour, entouré de personne qu'il avait aimé à un certain moment de sa vie autrement qu'en amitié.  
James regarda Nikola puis Aimée, le destin avait réuni ces deux-la de nombreuses fois. James n'avait rien à faire ici, dans cette pièce. Il était la cinquième roue du carrosse. Il se leva de son siège et quitta la pièce. Laissant ainsi seuls, Nikola et Aimée, comme cela aurait dû l'être depuis bien avant.

**Flash Back**  
**15 novembre 1888**  
Je laissai tomber le bout de papier au sol, puis dévalai l'escalier à toute vitesse. Heureusement, le fiacre que nous venions de quitter était encore là. Je montai à l'intérieur et demandai au chauffeur d'aller le plus vite possible à l'adresse que je lui avait indiqué. Il n'hésita pas longtemps quand il reçut dans le creux de sa main plusieurs pièces d'or. Le fiacre traversa la ville à vive allure, mais pas assez vite à mon goût, chaque seconde comptait. Dans un moment de réflexion, je remarquai que ma tenue n'était pas faîte pour des missions de terrain. Mon corset était extrêmement serré et j'avais une robe à la dernière mode de Paris. C'est à dire qu'elle était resserré au genou, courir avec m'était mission impossible. Je sortis ma dague de mon corset et découpa ma robe pour pouvoir courir librement. J'essaya de défaire quelque peu mon corset mais si je le défaisais trop ma robe allait craquer. Le fiacre fut à peine arrêté que je descendis.  
"Madame, je vous"... le chauffeur s'arrêta surprit de ma tenue.  
Je ne lui répondis pas et m'élançai dans le dédale de ruelle. Je criai le nom d'Agathe dans la rue, ma voix se perdait dans les profondeurs de la ville. Les passants se retournaient sur moi. Une femme bien coiffée et bijoutée, une femme métisse qui plus est avec le reste d'une robe qui semblait riche, criait dans la rue. Les passants me prenaient pour une aliénée. J'arriva dans une autre ruelle et là j'entendis un crie qui me glaça le sang. C'était Agathe.  
"Maman !" cria-t-elle. Je me retourna, elle était au main de John. Il avait mis son canif sous la gorge de ma fille.  
"Je t'ai connu plus habillée, Aimée, souffla John.  
-Et moi, je t'ai connu plus sombre, rétorquais-je. Lâche-la John, elle n'a rien à voir dans cette affaire.  
-Mais elle sait tout.  
-Elle ne dira rien, je t'en fait la promesse."  
John commença à relâcher Agathe.  
"John que fais-tu ? demanda un homme caché dans l'ombre. Cette petite en sait trop, tue-la, ordonna-t-il.  
-John ne l'écoute pas, tu ne vas quand même pas tuer ta nièce ?  
-John tue-la.  
-Helen ne te le pardonnera jamais.  
-John, Helen t'aimera toujours et encore plus quand tu auras tué cette gamine.  
-Andrew, vous allez la fermer maintenant ! criais-je. John écoute moi, je peux t'aider, alors laisse Agathe partir.  
-Tue la ou sinon je m'en prends à Helen !"  
La réaction de John fut sans appel, en une fraction de seconde il trancha la gorge d'Agathe. J'éclata en sanglot, je n'en voulais pas à John. Il était tellement perdu. Je sortis mon pistolet et visa Andrew.  
"Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître, Andrew."  
Je tira sur lui mais John l'avait déjà téléporté. Je me précipita sur Agathe. Ma tête tournait, mes souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire. Ma fuite en Terre Creuse, la Cabale qui me cherchait sans relâche. Mon don, et si je... Je me coupa les veines de mon poignet gauche. Je fis couler mon sang dans sa bouche. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je faisais mais j'espérais juste que ça allait marcher. Comme Nikola et moi étions des vampires, j'avais pensé qu'en lui donnant mon sang, j'allais réveiller ses gènes vampiriques. Je vis John réapparaître devant moi. Je me levai et avançai vers lui.  
"Tue moi, soufflais-je en le regardant les yeux dans les yeux.  
-Non, je ne veux pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu.  
-Tue moi et tout sera fini.  
-Non ! Je ne te tuerais pas ! cria-t-il.  
-Fais-le ! Aie confiance en moi, John" je lui caressai la joue et lui fit un semblant de sourire. J'entendais les autres arriver, il m'appelait. Je pris la main de John, dans laquelle il y avait son couteau. Et me poignarda moi même."Tu es le prochain sur la liste, John. Enfuis toi, et vite.  
-Non, je peux pas te laisser, je vais t'amener chez un médecin.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, John, lui souriais-je. On ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de moi."  
Il me tenait dans ses bras, ne sachant que faire. Je l'embrassa sur la joue puis lui murmura.  
"Enfuis toi et fait attention à Andrew.  
-John éloigne toi d'elle, cria Peter en le visant avec son arme.  
-Pars, ils ne comprendront pas."  
John se téléporta, Helen courut jusqu'à moi. Je tomba dans ses bras. Elle était en larme, elle s'agrippait à moi. Mon père s'approcha de moi, il comprit mon regard et me laissa partir. Tout le monde me croyait morte, mon père leur demanda de partir. Seuls Nikola et Peter restèrent. Quand les autres furent parti et hors de ma vue. Mon père déclara:  
"C'est bon Aimée, ils sont parti.  
-Je le savais, père, dis-je en ouvrant les yeux et en me relevant.  
-Aimée, tu es vivante ? s'écria Nikola.  
-Mais comment se fait-il...? demanda Peter.  
-C'est compliqué, répondais-je. Aïe j'avais oublié la sensation de la régénération, dis-je pendant que ma blessure se refermait.  
-Dear God, ton ventre ! Il s'est... paniqua Peter. Oh my god... Il... Il"  
C'en fut trop pour ce cher Peter, il perdu connaissance.  
"Un vampire, dit Nikola le regard carnassié. Nous sommes les deux derniers de notre espèce. Pour honorer notre race, nous devons repeupler la Terre.  
-Bien que ce soit un vampire, Aimée est mariée, déclara mon père après un raclement de gorge. Je ne vous autorise pas à la regarder de cette manière et ni de lui parler comme ça.  
-Désolé monsieur, s'excusa Nikola.  
-Sans doute l'euphorie du moment, souriais-je. Comment va Agathe ? demandais-je ne voyant plus son corps.  
-Agathe ? s'étonna-t-il. Nous n'avons pas vu Agathe.  
-Comment ça vous ne l'avez pas vu ? m'inquiétais-je.  
-Aimée, on aurait dû ? demanda Nikola inquiet.  
-Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..."  
Un cris de terreur se fit attendre dans une rue voisine. Je me mis à courir dans la direction du cris. L'homme était mort, on l'avait mordu au cou. On l'avait vidé de son sang. J'avais créé un monstre...  
**Fin du FlashBack**

**Serre du jardin d'hiver**  
Magnus et Marcus étaient assis à la table de la serre. Marcus regardait Helen droit dans les yeux.  
"Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais il est fort, très fort. Mais heureusement, nous pouvons utilisé le sérum de vie, souri-t-il. Elle n'aura aucune séquelle et ça sera comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
-Merci mon dieu, elle va allez mieux ? demanda Helen soulagé.  
-Oui mais je ne sais pas, où il est. Vous voyez quand un vampire naît, on récupère du liquide amniotique ainsi que du sang des deux cordons ombilicales...  
-Des deux cordons ? Vous avez deux cordons ? s'étonna Helen.  
-Oui vous n'avez jamais remarqué qu'Aimée avait une cicatrice à la nuque ?  
-J'ai jamais vraiment regardé.  
-Bon, je continue, le tout nous donne un mélange particulié. Il n'est jamais pareil, chez certain il va être bleu, d'autre rouge. Ce liquide ne peut être utilisé qu'une fois et il est extrêmement précieux. Il peut sauver la vie d'un vampire quand rien d'autre ne peut le sauver. Habituellement, on le garde sur soit, toujours à porter de main. Aimée est tellement prévenante, cela m'étonne qu'elle ne l'a pas. Vous ne savez pas où il peut être ?  
-Vous savez, il y a quelques jours, je pensais ma sœur morte et j'étais loin de penser que c'était un vampire. Alors, je ne sais pas du tout où ce liquide peut être.  
-D'accord, savez-vous qui pourrait m'aider ?  
-Demandez à James."

**Sur une île privée des caraïbes**  
Un homme était allongé sur une chaise longue en train de regarder l'océan. Il avait dans le creux de sa main un magnifique pendentif. Il était d'un blanc éclatant. Il le fit tournoyer au dessus de son cocktail, le sourire aux lèvres. Il vit son frère passer devant lui pour aller dans son propre bungalow.  
"John, viens trinquer avec moi ! interpella l'homme.  
-Je n'ai aucune envie de boire avec toi, Andrew, dit John en ne le regardant même pas.  
-Comme tu veux mon frère !"  
Il rangea le pendentif dans la poche de son short.  
"Tu m'as offert l'éternité et ta vie et je t'en remercie, à toi Aimée" Il leva vers le ciel son verre et le but d'une traite.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10:**

**QG du MI6**

Harry n'avait pas de nouvelle d'Aimée depuis qu'il avait laissé s'échapper Helen. Elle ne l'avait pas du tout contacté et il commençait à se demander ce qui se passait. Ils avaient une mission à remplir et Aimée était la seule à avoir les plans de l'arme. A chaque fois qu'Harry l'appela il tombait sur son répondeur, à croire qu'elle était vraiment morte. L'enquête stagnait, car Aimée avait beaucoup d'informations que les autres agents qui enquêtaient avec eux n'avaient pas. Aimée avait toujours fait cavalier seul. On pouvait ne pas avoir de nouvelle d'elle pendant quelques jours et la voir revenir souriante avec le dossier bouclé. Mais en ce moment c'était différent, Aimée étant déclaré morte, elle ne pouvait pas aller à droite et à gauche sans risquer de griller une nouvelle fois sa couverture.  
Harry espérait qu'Aimée ne s'était pas laissée dépasser par les retrouvailles avec sa sœur et avait un peu pensé à l'enquête. Il prit la décision d'appeler sur son numéro personnel. Il savait qu'elle allait lui faire une crise, car elle détestait qu'un collègue l'appel sur cette ligne mais il en était du bien de la couronne. Il composa le numéro et après quelques sonneries James décrocha:  
"James Watson, j'écoute ?  
-Bonjour, James, c'est Harry.  
-Oh Harry, comment allez-vous ?  
-J'irais bien si Aimée m'avait comme prévu donnés les plans que je lui avais demandé. Vous pouvez me l'a passer, s'il vous plaît ?  
-Ça ne va pas être possible, dit tristement James. Aimée n'est pas disponible.  
-La couronne est en danger, alors dîtes à Aimée de venir tout de suite.  
-Aimée est souffrante mais je vais vous apporter les plans.  
-Non, je vais plutôt venir les chercher.  
-Je ne crois pas que..."  
Harry avait déjà raccroché. James remit le téléphone sur son socle puis partit chercher le plan. James se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque, Aimée rangeait toujours les choses importantes là-bas. A peine eut-il le temps de les trouver que Harry était déjà là. Il alla lui ouvrir.  
"Vous avez trouvé les plans ? demanda Harry.  
-Oui, les voici, dit James en les lui tendant.  
-Merci beaucoup, James. Dîtes à Aimée que je lui dit bonjour et lui souhaite un bon rétablissement, dit-il en tournant les talons.  
-Je le ferai, sourit James. Ah Harry, l'appela-t-il.  
-Oui ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.  
-Vous n'auriez pas vu Aimée porter ou toujours avoir près d'elle un pendentif, un blanc je crois.  
-euh Non, je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?  
-Pour savoir, au revoir, bonne journée."  
James referma la porte.  
Harry partit en direction de sa voiture les plans sous le bras. Il les mit dans son coffre, puis monta dans son voiture. Une fois assis, il sortit son téléphone.  
"Allô, c'est Harry, dit-il. C'est bon j'ai les plans, je vais aller les détruire et je te reoins..."

James alla rejoindre les autres dans le jardin d'hiver. Tout le monde avait une tasse de thé, sauf le petit Christopher et l'autre petite fille qui eux avaient un chocolat chaud. Marcus racontait l'histoire de son peuple.  
"Pendant l'âge d'or, nous étions les plus puissantes et les plus influentes personnes au monde. Un jour les humains ont commencé à se révolter. Au début ce n'était qu'un petit groupe mais ils avaient tué l'un des nôtres. Alors ce fut la révélation pour eux, nous n'étions pas immortel. Cela fit très vite le tour de la méditerrané et plusieurs groupes se mirent à se révolter. La guerre commença, les humains contre les phénomènes. Au bout de deux ans mon père décida de calmer le jeu, la trève ne dura qu'un mois. Alors, il décida de nous créé moi ainsi que trois de mes sœurs. Nous étions les médiateurs. Nous devions rétablir l'ordre entre les deux camps. Nous avions des pouvoirs, enfin nous avons toujours mais il faut que l'on soit tous les quatre réuni pour que nos pouvoirs soient au maximum. Sur les quatre nous ne sommes plus que deux, moi et Aimée. Aria est décédée en Terre Creuse et je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'Ava.  
-Vos parents aimaient bien les A, constata Will.  
-Mon père à appelé toutes ses filles avec un prénom commençant par A et tous ses garçons avec un prénom commençant par M. Mon père a toujours été un peu bizarre, sourit Marcus avant de reprendre. Nous avons essayé d'arrêter les affrontements mais nous n'y arrivions pas. Nous perdions beaucoup d'homme, nos armées s'affaiblissaient. Mon père décida de mettre en stase les personnes ne pouvant pas se battre. Quelques jours avant que l'on perde la guerre mon père supplia les Praxiens de nous prendre, mes sœurs et moi. Ils acceptèrent. Aria décéda un an plus tard. Après son décès, moi, Aimée et Ava faisions des aller-retour entre la surface et la Terre Creuse. Nous voyagions dans le monde entier, usions de nos pouvoirs pour nous amuser sur les humains. Nous faisions bêtises sur bêtises. Aimée et Ava ont deux mauvais caractères et n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, à chaque fois elle se réconciliaient. Mais un jour elles s'en sont venus aux mains. Deux vampires énervés dans une petite citée ne fait pas bon ménage. Elles ont tout saccagé. Suite à ça Ava est partis et depuis on ne l'a jamais revue. Petit à petit, moi et Aimée avons pris des chemins différents. Elle s'est installé à Londres et moi à Paris. Après la suite vous la connaissez, la Cabale a traqué Aimée, elle s'est rajeunie et elle est devenue Aimée Magnus.  
-Comment se fait-il que quelque vampire soit encore en vie après ce qui est arrivé à Balasaam ? demanda Helen curieuse.  
-Les vampires ne sont pas resté groupé, répondit un des vampires qui se nommant Dieter. Certains ont voyagé à travers le monde, la cité de Balasaam n'était qu'un lieu de culte et de retrouvaille. Une fois par an, nous fêtons notre résurrection, ce n'est qu'à cette fête que tous les vampires du monde entier sont réuni. Heureusement pour nous, le bombardement c'est passé en dehors de la période de fête.  
-Après ce drame qui a éliminé un quart de notre population, continua une jeune femme, Claudia. Notre roi, Marcus, à proposé de construire une sorte de Balasaam mais à Paris.  
-J'ai acheté tout un pâté de maison. Nous sommes un petit village, au milieu de Paris. Au milieu, nous avons un grand jardin avec autour tous nos bâtiments importants.  
-Mon roi ? interpella Dieter. Je réfléchissais pendant que vous étiez en train de conter votre histoire. Une légende dit que les médiateurs ont exactement le même sérum. Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas donner le votre à Aimée ?  
-Parce que comme vous l'avez dit, c'est une légende. Certe nos sérums ont la même couleur, ce qui est une chose troublante. Mais nous n'avons fait aucun test pour confirmer ces dires. Si je lui donne mon sérum et que cela ne lui fait rien, je n'en aurai plus et Aimée sera toujours dans le coma. Ça ne nous avancerais à rien.  
-Aimée tenait un journal, dit soudainement Helen. Elle y consignait tout. Si elle a continué à en faire, peut-être qu'à l'intérieur, il y a marqué où est son sérum. James tu ne serais pas où il est ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Si, il est dans sa chambre, je vais le chercher, dit-il en partant.  
-Espérons qu'elle est marqué où il est, souffla Will."  
James descendit quelques minutes plus tard avec une trentaine de carnet. Aimée écrivait en plusieurs langues, ils mirent plusieurs heures a traduire une trentaine de page. Il y avait de l'anglais, du chinois, de l'allemand, du français, du zoulou, de l'arabe, du latin, un peu de grec mais surtout beaucoup de sanguine vampiris. Il y avait des fois cinq langues dans un même paragraphe. Les périodes étaient mélangée et ses propos étaient irrationnelles. Parfois, elle parlait de fait s'étant passé à Munich pendant la deuxième guerre mondial et quelques lignes plus tard du concert des Rolling Stones au Madison Square Garden. Il était impossible de s'y retrouver. Des litres de café furent bu, des centaines de bouteille de Châteaux-Margaux furent vidée par Tesla, de nombreuse tasse de thé furent ingurgitée par Magnus et Watson pendant les jours qu'ils avaient mis à déchiffrer les journaux d'Aimée. Ce fut finalement Henry qui trouva la fameuse information dont ils avaient besoin. Elle était annotée en minuscule en bas d'une page parlant du passage à l'an 2000.  
"Le contrat est signé, j'échange mon sérum avec A. ce soir, lu Henry.  
-J'aurai pus être content si vous aviez trouvé à qui elle l'avait donné, dit Christopher avec sa non nonchalance maintenant légendaire. Il n'y a qu'une initial, tout ce que nous avons fait n'a servi à rien. Mon roi, je propose que l'on abrège ses souffrances et qu'on rentre à Paris.  
-Christopher si ça avait été votre sœur, commença Marcus, vous n'auriez jamais... En fait si vous auriez abandonné depuis longtemps. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes un lâche et un égoïste. Bravo Henry, félicita-t-il après un petit silence et en se tourna vers ce dernier, nous avons enfin une piste. Quelqu'un à une idée sur l'identité de ce A ?"  
Magnus et Will échangèrent un regard. Ils pensaient à la même personne. Ce A pouvait, et même devait être Andrew. Ils en étaient presque sûrs. Helen hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre à Marcus. Elle savait que quand elle dirait Andrew Druitt, une nuée de regard se ruera vers elle, la questionnant ne sachant pas qui était Andrew. La vie d'Aimée était en danger, elle devait la faire passer avant; qui t'a avoir à tout avouer. Christopher avait compris le mal être qu'il y avait à cet instant entre Will et Magnus. Il connaissait lui aussi l'existence d'Andrew. Il décida d'offrir une fleur à Helen.  
"Je sais qui est ce A, dit-il avant qu'Helen puisse parler. C'est un certain Andrew, Andrew Druitt.  
-Druitt ? s'étonnèrent les personnes connaissant John Druitt.  
-Oui Druitt, confirma Christopher.  
-C'est une bonne nouvelle, souri Dieter. Mon roi, je crois que votre sœur est presque sortit d'affaire.  
-Où est ce Mr Druitt ? demanda Marcus.  
-Je n'en sais rien, répondit l'enfant.  
-Savez-vous si John Druitt à un quelconque rapport avec ce fameux Andrew Druitt ? demanda James curieux.  
-J'ai crus comprendre qu'Andrew avait un frère du nom de John mais vous savez je ne connais aucun des deux. C'est seulement Aimée qui m'en a parlé.  
-Vous connaissiez ma sœur ? demanda Marcus étonné.  
-Oui, on s'est vu plusieurs fois, mentit Christopher. C'est pour cela que je suis venus avec vous.  
-Johnny avait un frère ? demanda Tesla un peu largué.  
-Oui, il m'en avait vaguement parlé après qu'on ait abusé de... de plein chose, sourit James en y repensant.  
-Peut-être que John Druitt peux nous aider ?" demanda la petite fille experte en technologie qui n'avait pas parlé de tout le séjour.  
Tout le monde se retourna vers la fillette au cheveux doré et aux joues rosie à cause de l'attention qu'on lui portait. Les adultes, humains et vampires confondus, la regardait d'un regard attendrissant.  
"Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas où il est, dit Will avec un sourire mielleux à la petite fille.  
-En fait si je sais où il est, dit Watson un peu gêné. Il..."  
James fut coupé par un long Bip assourdissent , c'était l'électrocardiogramme d'Aimée. Son cœur venait de s'arrêter.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11:**

**Rue de White Chapel, 15 novembre 1888 après la résurrection d'Aimée**  
Aimée courut à la vitesse vampirique vers le cris qu'ils venaient d'attendre. Quand elle arriva un homme était à terre, il avait une trace de morsure au cou, en plein dans la carotide. Il était mort, on l'avait vidé de son sang. Aimée sut de suite l'auteur de ce crime. Elle avait transformé Agathe en monstre. Dans la précipitation, elle n'avait pas réfléchie. Agathe était un vampire apeuré ne sachant pas contrôler sa soif de sang. Aimée devait la retrouver avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de victime. Elle devait avant se nourrir elle même, cela faisait 38 ans que le vampire en elle n'avait pas mangé. Elle partit chercher une proie facile dans les bas fonds de Londres.

Deux jours étaient passés et Aimée ne trouvait toujours pas Agathe, les seules signes de vie qu'elle avait de sa fille était des cadavres vidés de leur sang. Si Aimée ne pouvait pas sauver les victimes de sa fille, elle pouvait au moins essayer de cesser l'activité macabre des éventreurs. Elle devait rencontrer Andrew le soir même aux Docks. Elle allait revoir l'assassin de sa fille et devait garder son sang-froid. Elle devait faire passer le bien de la couronne avant le sien. Andrew était arrivé à l'heure et l'attendait près de la berge.  
"Oh Vous avez trouvé des vêtements, ricana-t-il, bravo !  
-Gardez vos réflexion pour vous, Andrew.  
-Bien, pourquoi avoir arrangé ce rendez-vous ?  
-Je veux faire un marché.  
-Et quel genre de marché ? demanda-t-il curieux.  
-En échange de l'arrêt de vos activités à Londres, je vous donne la seule chose qui peut me sauver la vie. C'est aussi une des seules armes sur Terre qui peut me tuer. Versez une larme de joie humaine dans ce liquide, dit-elle en sortant un pendentif blanc de sa poche. Un seul contact avec et je meurs.  
-Intéressant, souffla Andrew qui s'approcha d'Aimée en s'appuyant sur sa canne.  
-Vous serez le seul être sur Terre qui pourra me tuer.  
-J'accepte, je ne tuerais plus personne à Londres, dit-il. A Londres et seulement à Londres j'entends bien.  
-Et dans toute la Grande Bretagne.  
-Et dans toute la Grande Bretagne" répéta-t-il.  
Aimée lui tendit le pendentif et avant de le donner à Andrew, elle fit signer à celui-ci un contrat qu'elle garda. Elle partit à la vitesse vampirique. Andrew se sentait fort. Il n'avait plus besoin de tuer pour l'instant. Le lendemain, il prépara ses valises et quitta Londres pour l'Afrique.

**De nos jours, chez Aimée**  
James s'était enfermé de son bureau. Cela faisait un jour qu'il essayait de contacter John. Il désespérait, il avait mis longtemps avant de trouver où Aimée avait caché les frères Druitt et maintenant qu'il savait où ils étaient. Il lui était impossible de les contacter. Au moment où il allait abandonner, il trouva le numéro d'une petite supérette non loin des bungalows qu'Aimée leur avait prêté. Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient faire leurs courses là-bas et le commerçant pourrait leur faire parvenir son message. Il appela le numéro qu'il avait trouvé, après quelques sonneries un homme décrocha.  
"Supérette des îles, j'écoute.  
-Bonjour j'aimerais savoir, si vous connaissiez un homme chauve, blanc, assez grand...  
-Un anglais ? demanda l'homme au bout du fil.  
-C'est exact.  
-Il est en face de moi, voulez-vous que je vous le passe ?  
-Oui, ça serait parfait."  
Après quelques secondes, James entendu la voix de John. Cela lui fit bizarre, car il ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendus depuis sa mort. Pour lui, John et les Cinqs étaient du passé. Un passé qui était très loin derrière lui.  
"Allô ? dit la voix rauque de John.  
-Oui, c'est James, répondit-il après un petit instant, je voulais savoir si Andrew était avec toi.  
-Il est dans son bungalow, pourquoi ?  
-Aimée a... elle est dans une sorte de coma.  
-Quoi ?! Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta John.  
-C'est une longue histoire. As-tu déjà vu ton frère avec un pendentif blanc ?  
-Euh... Oui, répondit John après avoir réfléchie quelques instants, il n'arrête pas de jouer avec.  
-C'est vrai ?! s'enthousiasma James. Il faut que vous l'ameniez le plus vite possible. Les boucliers électromagnétiques sont désactivés, tu peux te téléporter chez Aimée.  
-D'accord, je viens dans à peu près une heure."  
John raccrocha, James courut annoncer la nouvelle aux autres.

John quitta la petite supérette sans ses articles, il se téléporta dans le bungalow de son frère. Andrew était comme à son habitude en train de se prélasser au soleil sur sa terrasse.  
"Andrew, on va à Londres, prends ta veste, ordonna John.  
-Puis-je savoir pourquoi nous devons nous rendre à Londres ? demanda Andrew toujours allongé sur son transat.  
-Aimée a besoin de nous, dit simplement John.  
-Il fallait le dire plus tôt ! dit Andrew en se levant du coup. Tu penses qu'elle va me donner combien cette fois ? 10 000 $ 20 000 ? proposa-t-il.  
-Dépêche toi, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Prends le pendentif blanc, tu sais celui que tu as toujours sur toi.  
-Pourquoi je le prendrai ? demanda Andrew méfiant.  
-Prends le c'est tout !"  
Andrew n'eut même pas le temps de protester, ils étaient déjà dans le salon d'Aimée. Au même instant, James sortait de son bureau.  
"Oh vous êtes déjà là ! s'exclama-t-il. Venez les autres sont en bas."  
Les frères suivirent James jusqu'à l'ascenseur dissimulé derrière un miroir. Personne ne se parla. John scrutait discrètement James du regard et James en faisait de même. Andrew s'appuyait sur sa canne et sifflait la marche funèbre. Cela exaspérait et énervait John par dessus tout, il donna une coup de pied dans la canne de son frère qui manqua de s'étaler sur le sol froid de l'ascenseur. Cela fit sourire James. John n'avait pas changé et était toujours aussi...impulsif. Ça lui rappelait le temps des cinqs. James essuya une petite larme qui roulait sur sa joue jusque quelques instants avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvre. Il fit passer les frères devant lui.  
Tout le monde s'était rassemblé en bas à l'infirmerie au près d'Aimée, depuis son arrêt cardiaque, ils restaient toujours au près d'elle. Seule Helen était remonter prendre l'air avant que les Druitt arrivent. Quand ils, vampires et humains confondus, virent les frères arriver ils se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers eux.  
"Et j'arrive tel un messie ! dit Andrew en faisait une révérence le sourire aux lèvres. Merci, vous pouvez m'applaudir.  
-N'en fait pas trop quand même, mon frère.  
-John, tu as raison, rester humble est la clé du pouvoir.  
-Le boiteux se prend pour un dieu ! rit le jeune Christopher. Les humains sont vraiment hilarants.  
Les sourires du dit boiteux s'effaça laissant place à une grimace de rage.  
-Sale mioche, tu as intérêt a retirer ce que tu as dit si tu ne veux pas souffrir dans d'affreuse souffrance.  
-Andrew mais où sont passées tes bonnes manières ? demanda John d'un ton calme.  
-Vous avez le pendentif ? questionna sèchement Marcus.  
-Peut-être, répondit Andrew qui avait repris son sourire.  
-Oui il l'a, répondit John. Andrew donne lui.  
-Il y a un temps où c'était toi qui obéissait à mes ordres, John.  
-C'est bien Andrew, tu te fais une raison. Maintenant tu en parle au passé."  
Andrew prit le pendentif en grognant, il le lança à Marcus qui essaya de l'ouvrir en vain.  
"L'avez-vous déjà ouvert au par avant ? demanda Marcus après avoir passé quelques minutes à essayer d'ouvrir le pendentif blanc.  
-J'ai essayé mais je n'ai jamais réussi, répondit celui-ci.  
-Je ne comprend pas, souffla Marcus la voix tremblante.  
-Mon roi, est-ce que c'est...? Est-ce un faux ?" hésita a demander Dieter.  
Le roi ne lui répondit pas de vive voix mais envoya le pendentif de l'autre côté de la salle et criant de rage. Le pendentif laissa un petit trous à l'endroit de l'impact. Marcus pleurait maintenant.  
"Elle est perdue, dit-il entre ses larmes.  
-Non... souffla Helen que personne n'avait entendus arriver. C'est pas possible ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen !  
-Je suis désolé, répondit Claudia, mais c'était notre dernière chance. Toutes mes condoléances"


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12:**

Helen était en larme, elle allait encore une fois perdre sa sœur. Tout le monde était abattue, tout le monde sauf Andrew qui réprimait un fou rire depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Il ne put continuer à se retenir et éclata de rire. Des regards noirs se tourna vers lui ce qui intensifia son rire. Seul le poing d'Helen dans son nez stoppa son fou rire.  
"Bonjour à toi aussi Helen, dit-il en se tenant le nez qui était apparemment cassé.  
-Comment oses-tu rire ainsi, dans un moment pareille ? cracha Helen folle de colère.  
-Oh mon dieu tes cheveux Helen ! Et quel force de caractère, tu es devenus un vrai bouledogue ma parole, ria-t-il. Les cheveux bruns te vont bien, mais il te vieillie. Tu étais tellement magnifique quand tu étais jeune. Cela ne veut pas dire que maintenant tu es laide, loin de là ! Mais...  
-Andrew, si tu sortais pour te calmer, proposa John voyant que son ex-fiancée allait d'une minute à l'autre sauter sur son frère.  
-Pourquoi sortirais-je ? C'est tellement drôle de vous voir ainsi !  
-Je n'ai vraiment assez ! grogna Marcus en sortant les crocs. Si tu continues ainsi, humain ! Je fais de toi mon dîner !  
-C'est bon, dit Andrew un peu inquiet. Vous avez beau être très intelligent et avoir fait partie de la vie d'Aimée, vous ne la connaissez pas du tout.  
-Parce que toi vous vous la connaissez bien ? demanda Nikola qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'alors.  
-Mieux que vous en tout cas. Avant de vous jeter sur moi écoutez. J'ai su dès la première minute qu'Aimée m'avait donné un faux pendentif mais je ne lui dit rien. Ce n'est que vers 1905 que je lui dit que je savais qu'elle m'avait trompé mais que je ne lui en voulais pas... Mais cela n'est pas important. Je ne vous dirai qu'une seule et même chose, avec qui Aimée a passé ce dernier siècle ? demanda mystérieusement Andrew.  
Les regards se tournèrent naturellement vers Nikola.  
-Malheureusement, non ce n'est pas avec moi, répondit-il.  
-Elle a passé tout ce siècle avec des célébrités ! s'écria James. D'après ma théorie, elle était la cause des succès ou des défaites de ces connaissances mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas important. Henry... ou une personne forte en informatique faîtes une recherche de ce collier. Si elle l'a donné a quelqu'un de connue, ce quelqu'un a dû le porter. Si l'on trouve qui, on trouvera le pendentif.  
-Christopher va vous assister dans votre recherche Mr Foss, dit Marcus.  
-D'accord, on s'y mets tout de suite.  
-On la sauvera" dit James d'un ton décidé.

Tout le monde fut réquisitionné pour chercher dans les vieux albums photos d'Aimée. Peut-être y avait-il des indices. Nikola tomba sur une photographie du mariage d'Aimée, ce jour là son cœur fut brisé en mille morceaux.

**Décembre 1873- Londres**  
Deux jours plus tôt, Helen avait envoyé un télégramme aux membres masculins des Cinqs qui étaient resté à Oxford. Elle les invitait a venir chez elle pour le weekend. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la capitale, ils ne savaient pas la raison de leur venue. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir des Magnus qu'il surent qu'ils étaient invité au mariage de la sœur d'Helen, Aimée. Quand Helen leur annonça la nouvelle, ils prenaient le thé dans le beau et grand salon. Sur le coup de l'émotion, Nikola laissa tomber sa tasse de thé. Il était anéantie, l'amour de sa vie allait se marier à un autre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Nikola n'entendait pas ses amis s'inquiéter pour lui, il ne sentait pas le thé brûlant sur ses jambes. Il divaguait, Aimée se mariait avec un autre que lui. Alors qu'elle lui avait dit tout son amour moins d'une semaine au part avant. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Lui avait-elle mentit ? Peut-être ne l'aimait-elle pas réellement.  
"Nikola, ça va ? s'inquiéta Helen qui s'était approché de lui.  
-Oui, souffla-t-il un peu ailleurs, je vais aller aller me changer, se leva-t-il, et désolé pour ton tapis.  
-Tesla vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? demanda Nigel.  
-Très bien."  
Nikola monta dans sa chambre et ne la quitta que pour la cérémonie de mariage. Helen avait longuement parlé avec lui et d'après elle, Aimée tenait à ce que Tesla soit présent. Alors pour son amour perdus, il alla assister à la cérémonie. Nikola avait rêvé de ce jour, où Aimée serait en blanc. Ce jour où elle avancerait vers l'autel le cœur battant. Sauf que dans son rêve, c'était lui qu'elle rejoignais au bout de l'aller. C'était lui qu'elle embrassait et pas ce gigolo de Peter. Pour Aimée, Nikola se tenait bien tout le long de la cérémonie et même le soir à table. Il dû supporter les blagues douteuses d'un Peter ayant un peu forcé sur la bouteille, les sourires d'hypocrites que tout le monde avait et le regard vide de son Aimée. Cet oiseau bleu que personne ne connaissait vraiment. Cet oiseau qui avant ce jour rayonnait par sa bonne humeur et par son rire. Il n'arrêtait pas de la contempler une dernière fois, car il le savait qu'après ce jour, il ne la révérait plus. Son oiseau bleu allait s'envoler si loin de lui. Nikola remarqua que Aimée n'arrivait pas à le regarder. Il se demanda vraiment pourquoi elle était aussi triste. C'était son mariage, elle était censée être heureuse.  
Le repas finie, sa dulcinée quitta leur compagnie, prétextant la fatigue. Les hommes (et Helen aussi car si jamais on lui avait refusé de venir elle aurait été furieuse) allèrent dans le fumoir pour finir la soirée. Nikola les quitta peut de temps plus tard, son cœur n'étant pas vraiment à la fête. Il passa devant l'une des grandes baies vitrées qui menait dans les jardins. Il vit une silhouette de femme assise sur le banc près du bassin à poisson. C'était Aimée. Il prit la décision d'aller la rejoindre. Il devait lui parler une dernière fois, sentir son doux parfum une dernière fois, admirer son visage au clair de lune un dernière fois, l'aimer une dernière fois. C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il la rejoignit. C'est la gorge serrée qu'il lui souffla "Pourquoi ?". Et se fut avec c'est douce main qu'elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du serbe. Elle lui sourit entre ses larmes, sachant elle aussi que c'était la dernière fois. Ses lèvres se rapprocha de celle de Nikola mais avant qu'elles se frôlent, Aimée déposa un délicat baisé sur la joue mouillée de son unique amour. Elle le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux, la lune s'y reflétant. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter mais c'était la vie. Elle avait choisie Peter. Elle s'écarta de lui le cœur serré et il s'en alla, une dernière fois.

**De nos jours chez Aimée**  
Nikola fut sortie de ses souvenirs par Henry et Christopher qui arrivèrent en courant et joyeux. Henry était essoufflé d'avoir courut et Christopher... Et bah Christopher n'était pas du tout fatigué.  
"On...a...trouvé, parvins à dire Henry essoufflé.  
-Plus précisément j'ai trouvé" rectifia Christopher.  
Henry tendis une photo à Magnus que l'a prit et la regarda. Elle l'a montra à tout le monde et dit en même temps:  
"Cherie Currie, elle l'a donné à Cherie Currie.  
-Cherie Currie comme...? demanda Will sans finir sa question.  
-Comme la chanteuse, confirma Helen.  
-J'allais dire comme la drogué mais oui chanteuse ça va aussi, dit Will.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda John.  
-Bah on l'a tue, mon frère, dit Andrew, et après on prend le pendentif.  
-Non, Andrew, répondit John un peu agacé.  
-Nous allons simplement aller chez elle, dit James.  
-Et comment !? demanda Marcus. Dois-je vous rappelez que Cherie Currie habite en Californie et que nous sommes à Londres ? Soit à des milliers de kilomètre de la France !"  
Toutes les personnes ayant connaissance du don de John se tournèrent vers lui.  
"Je vous y emmène, souri l'intéressé.  
-Sans vouloir vous paraître insultant, comment allez-vous aller en Californie ? demanda Dieter. Vous avez votre avion ?  
-J'ai encore mieux qu'un avion. Je peu me téléporter, mon ami."  
Les vampires restèrent ébahie devant la déclaration de John.  
"Très peu de vampire ont la faculté de se téléporter, dit Marcus. Vous avez de la chance.  
-Tout dépend comment vous voyez la chance, souffla John.  
-Nous partons dans une heure, déclara Helen.  
-Je viens avec vous, c'est aussi ma sœur, déclara Marcus.  
-Pas de problème."  
Tous les trois partirent se préparer. Will était dans ses pensées depuis quelques minutes quand il réalisa quelque chose.  
"Ça veut dire que nous devons garder Andrew ? chuchota-t-il paniqué à James.  
-En effet, William" répondit James d'un ton posé, comme toujours.  
Will déglutie difficilement et partie voir Henry. A ce moment là, il aurait bien voulu ne rien savoir sur Andrew.

Une heure plus tard, Helen, John et Marcus se téléportèrent à Los Angeles devant la maison de Cherie...

**A suivre**


End file.
